Rose's Mask 0 Bloodlines
by Lia-Vilore
Summary: C'est la version narrée de ce qui m'est arrivé à Bloodlines dans le jeu, en collant le plus possible à mes bourdes et mes difficultés aussi qu'aux répliques données du jeu. Le truc intéressant c'est que ça montre le côté roleplay de ma partie.
1. Prologue

_Downtown Los Angeles, 11 novembre 2010 à 18h45 _

Il était très tard quand je suis sortie de la maison d'édition, mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir réussi à signer un contrat de quatre ans pour ma première série de manga appelée _Rose's Mask_. L'histoire d'une jeune femme qui se retrouve du jour au lendemain transformée en vampire dans un univers proche du nôtre où règnent la violence dans un gant de faux semblants.

Bon d'accord, il n'était que 18h45 à ma montre mais j'étais à Downtown, j'étais une fille seule, il faisait nuit et j'étais encore plus physiquement désavantagée parce que j'étais légèrement handicapée orthopédique. N'empêche que mes chances de fuite réussie étaient encore plus basses que pour une fille normale. Il fallait ajouter un gros pourcentage dans la chance de se casser la gueule par terre et ajouter un malus à la vitesse de pointe en course à pieds. En plus je n'avais que mon sac pour me tenir d'arme, d'accord il était plutôt lourd à cause de l'immense bordel amassé dedans… Mais c'était encore plus pathétique, c'était la même chose que la vieille grand-mère : pas adroite, pas rapide et armée de son sac à main.

En plus de ça, le centre ville de Los Angeles était tel que je me l'imaginais : comme Bordeaux : crade, trottoirs dangereux et mal éclairés, aussi que très mal fréquentés. Et comme Los Angeles était jumelée avec Bordeaux (ben oui, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai pu arriver finalement ici) je m'y sentais comme chez moi. J'avais vécu toute mon adolescence et fais mes premiers pas en tant qu'étudiante et jeune adulte à Bordeaux alors…

Mais même, en marchant je rêvais surtout à un GPS pour être sûre de rentrer à mon hôtel sans me perdre dans des ruelles sombres et étroites, et à une méga lampe torche, du genre projecteur d'hélico. Aussi à deux trois gardes du corps qui ne seraient pas ces potiches en costar qu'étaient ceux de Minako Aïno alias Sailor V dans la série live de Sailor Moon. Je rêvais aussi du tram, parce que Los Angeles était très mal desservie en matière de transports en commun et que j'avais mal aux jambes. J'étais debout depuis 6 heures du matin pour finir les dernières planches du pilote de mon projet, j'avais tourné au café et au thé. L'hôtel était loin même si je m'étais débrouillée pour trouver au plus près, et le rédacteur en chef m'avait fait attendre dans son bureau, debout, pendant un quart d'heure. J'ai défendu mon projet pendant une heure en l'imaginant en caleçon (j'ai même failli éclater de rire à la première prise). Maintenant je marchai au pifomètre en me disant que je n'avais pas froid ce qui était un mensonge éhonté parce que malgré la gentillesse de la température, j'avais oublié de prendre ma doudoune. Je n'avais qu'un jean bleu à pattes d'ef et un chandail violet au décolleté en v avec aux pieds des bottes noires. Mes cheveux blonds me tombaient sur les épaules.

« Voudriez-vous que je vous raccompagne, mademoiselle ? » Me fit quelqu'un en français. Je m'arrêtai en hoquetant de frayeur et regardai autour de moi pour voir à ma droite, debout, un homme. Un très bel homme, un vrai canon de beauté qui arborait des cheveux roux aux reflets sanglants et de beaux yeux en amande d'un marron profond et presque chatoyant. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise rouge en soie entrouverte. En le voyant je pensai immédiatement à J-C dans les livres d'Anita Blake. Un maître vampire sexy 'comme une nuisette en soie'.

« Heu, vous êtes Français ? Heu je veux bien oui s'il vous plait monsieur ce serait gentil, » répondis-je à moitié en bafouillant et remontant d'une main mon sac à main sur mon épaule. Et j'essayai aussi de ne pas claquer des dents en les serrant. Sourire comme ça est difficile mais j'y arrivai.

« Je m'appelle Joshua Salomon et vous ? » Me demanda t-il en m'invitant d'un geste ample du bras à ouvrir la marche, c'était très galant de sa part.

Et puisqu'il me raccompagnait en étant aussi beau et galant FRANÇAIS (j'ai tellement peur et je suis si fatiguée que verser dans la xénophobie ultra patriotique pour 20 minutes ne me dérange pas) je pouvais bien lui donner mon nom. Et l'espoir immédiat d'avoir un ami Français dans cette ville dansa devant mes yeux. « Et moi je suis Aurélie, enchantée, » répondis-je avec un autre sourire plus naturel en commençant à marcher.


	2. Lia Vilorë

Chapitre 1 – Lia Vilorë

Les mains dans les poches, il en retira une pour la passer dans ses cheveux épais d'un roux rouge qui bouclaient sur sa nuque. Il avait haussé un sourcil fin rouge à l'écoute de mon nom. « Ca ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes dans la cité des anges, n'est-ce pas ? Je travail ici comme photographe depuis quelques années et je ne m'habitue toujours pas aux dangers du centre ville. »

Remontant d'une main mes lunettes je remarquai soudain la pâleur de sa peau, pourtant il n'avait pas l'air malade à en juger par ses yeux et leurs contours. Il ne devait pas sortir souvent, à peu près autant que moi. « Vous êtes photographe à Downtown ? Moi je suis dessinatrice, sauf que je suis arrivée ici y'a un mois à peine.

-Où habitez-vous exactement ? – Me demanda t-il avec intérêt en tournant et baissant légèrement la tête vers moi. Il n'était pas aussi grand que les Californiens que j'ai croisés jusqu'ici, tous des surfeurs. Il devait faire un mètre soixante-dix.

-A l'hôtel, enfin, dans un taudis qu'ils osent appeler hôtel. C'est drôlement cher ici.

-Le tout petit hôtel pris en saucisson entre les Skyline Appartements et l'Empire Hôtel ?

-Oui, celui-là.

-Oh, miss il ne faut pas habiter là-dedans même pour quelques jours ! Vous attraperiez des maladies honteuses ! » Me morigéna t-il avec sollicitude en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, les mains toujours dans les poches. Il baissa la tête et regarda le sol jonché de papiers sales et d'autres choses moins descriptibles du moins de l'avis de mon estomac.

« C'est que je n'ai pas le choix, » répliquai-je en passant une main derrière la tête. Des maladies honteuses, quoi ?? Olala j'ai peur maintenant. Moi qui étais parvenu à m'habituer à l'hôtel. Arg.

Nous discutâmes ensuite de nos travaux respectifs puis nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel, cerné à gauche par l'immense et très coûteux Empire Hôtel et à droite par le non moins coûteux Skyline Appartements. Il fallait monter trois petites marches (sans rampe T.T) pour accéder à la porte en bois à poignée ronde et monsieur Salomon m'aida à les monter. (On n'a jamais assez honte.) Pour le remercier je ne trouvai rien de moins ringard que de l'inviter à prendre un café ou verre au bar.

Ben voyons…

Contre toute attente il accepta volontiers. Pour un verre.

En passant la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel, c'était simple, on tombait sur le bar. Un bar rock. C'était aussi pour ça que j'avais bien aimé l'hôtel quand même, en rentrant on était consolé par la vue de bouteilles d'alcool. Mais refroidi par la tronche des alcoolos qui y étaient accoudés. La pièce enfumée qui me fit tousser était aussi mal éclairée que la rue. La musique était jouée à fond et c'était du rock de gouttière. Rappelez moi pourquoi j'avais quand même pris une chambre ici ? Le plus près et le moins cher. Vivement qu'un des appartements de Skyline soit libre et que j'ai du fric.

Monsieur Salomon fronça le nez et je le vis faire le tour du bar des yeux. Certains des habitués se tournèrent sur leurs sièges pour nous regarder du coin de l'œil avec leurs visages rouges et boursouflés. En fait, ces gens me faisaient peur. Ils étaient tous en marcel crade, portaient la barbe et buvaient comme des trous. C'est là que je priais régulièrement pour ne pas être assez bonne à violer.

« Nous prenons ce verre, mademoiselle ?

-Heu, oui, » répondis-je en redescendant sur Terre ave un frisson de petite souris en tentant un sourire. Il me le rendit en un gentil et me tendit son bras que je pris sans hésiter. Genre bouée de secours. Ou au choix, damoiselle en détresse et son bras secoureur.

Monsieur Salomon prit un tabouret à côté d'un vieux motard en jean et bandana rouge autour du crâne qui s'appelait monsieur Jackson. Jackson lança un regard poisseux de ses petits yeux globuleux à monsieur Salomon qui y répondit par un haussement d'épaules avant de me sourire et de me tirer le siège près de lui en me le maintenant d'une main pour que je puisse y grimper sans crainte. C'était des tabourets de comptoir avec leur comptoir en face, et c'est haut les tabourets de comptoir. « Servez-moi une bière, » Dit Salomon à monsieur Roberts, le gérant et propriétaire, un type chauve, maigrichon toujours torse nu et nageant dans son jean.

« Moi aussi s'il vous plait, monsieur Roberts, » dis-je à mon tour en essayant de me détendre. C'était que monsieur Roberts était intimidant lui aussi et qu'il avait une manière d'annoncer la sentence du prix à payer qui donnait son sens imagé à la phrase : « pas de crédit ». Cinq minutes plus tard, Roberts nous servit nos bières : la moitié sur le comptoir en métal et l'autre dans un verre. Ma partie normande d'alcoolique avouée ferma littéralement les yeux sur ce gâchis même si la bière était l'équivalent d'une pisse de cheval malade. Non, finalement à cette idée la partie normande frissonna de dégoût puis surprit le regard inquisiteur de Roberts disant 'elle est pas bonne ma bière ?' Option : 'vous voulez un coup de tonneau sur le crâne pour que ce soit meilleur ?' Et je lui fis un sourire. Aussitôt, Roberts haussa les épaules, me tourna le dos et retourna à ses affaires, c'est-à-dire taper la convers' avec Jackson et d'autres gars. « Je vais finir par donner un nom de formule magique à ce sourire : 'pouvoir du Bisounours Mordepeur !' » Marmonnai-je au plus bas en baissant la tête et fermant les yeux.

Mais j'entendis monsieur Salomon pouffer de rire. Et je tournai lentement la tête pour le voir du coin de l'œil me regarder d'un air rieur, un coude sur le comptoir et la main soutenant la tempe. Je rougis comme une pivoine. Oups.

« Vous avez raison, vous avez un sourire charmant, impossible d'y résister. »

Ah, mon compliment préféré, je souris de toutes mes dents et relevai la tête. « Merci ! »

Trois verres et une heure plus tard… Je crois…

« Je suis curieux et impatient de voir votre travail, me le montreriez-vous tout à l'heure ? Hélas je ne reste pas à Downtown cette semaine, » me demanda Salomon la joue posée sur le comptoir et moi aussi.

J'avais un sacré sommeil « Boh, pourquoi pas ? Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagnée monsieur Salomon.

- S'il vous plait : appelez-moi Joshua.

-Ok, Joshua, merci !

-De rien, y allons-nous ? »

J'hochai la tête, souris toute contente de trouver un intéressé et sautai (presque) du tabouret, manquant de m'étaler mais Joshua me retint par le coude, il était descendu plus vite que moi. « Ah, oups, merci.

-Faite attention Aurélie, » murmura t-il tout près de mon oreille. Wouh, les perversités qui pleuvent devant mes yeux, un vrai parc d'attractions… Et je rougis encore comme une tomate de Provence. Surtout quand il me sourit en me fixant. Joshua avait de merveilleux yeux dans lesquels ont se noyait avec un bonheur sans nom. Et ses lèvres aussi étaient très belles, plusieurs nuances de rouge vermillon et brillantes comme des pommes rouges bien cirées sous la manche.

Je me mis une baffe mentale pour m'arracher à cette contemplation stupide de midinette, baissai les yeux, me retournai et le tirai par la manche vers l'escalier en fer tout en colimaçon jusqu'au deuxième étage.

La chambre se résumait par quatre murs jaunes (tabac), une porte en bois, une fenêtre mal isolée, un lit à la structure de métal, matelas mou et n'ayant qu'une seule couverture fine, une lampe de chevet au-dessus du lit, une table au milieu, une pièce salle de bains avec une baignoire (jaune) et un placard. Sous la table basse il y avait toutes mes affaires : mes trousses et mes papiers. Mes bagages étaient dans le placard au mur adjacent à celui de l'entrée.

Lorsque je fermai la porte derrière Joshua, je me dis vaguement à moi-même que j'avais pété les plombs. Très vaguement. La seconde suivante je montrai mes planches à Joshua en étant à genoux face à la table et lui à ma gauche était assis sur les fesses, une jambe pliée face à lui et le coude du bras gauche sur le coin de la table.

Alors que je parlais, qu'il commentait et que je rajoutais un commentaire, parfois il se redressait à genoux pour mieux regarder et alors nous étions épaules à épaules et coudes à coudes. Quand je levai la tête et la tournai vers lui, j'avais le nez dans son col de chemise et il sentait bon… La fleur, quelque chose comme le jasmin ? A un moment donné, je crois que je restai un moment à humer son parfum et l'odeur de sa peau aussi. Elle était étrange l'odeur de sa peau, elle était plus amère.

Il tourna la tête vers moi alors qu'il était en train de me bercer avec sa jolie voix mélodieuse. Il m'adressa la parole mais je ne compris rien à ce qu'il disait tellement j'étais ailleurs. Dans une autre dimension, ce beau jeune homme à la chevelure presque auburn était en train de chercher à me séduire. Comme par exemple, frôler ma joue de ses lèvres rouges, l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Si enivrant, ce parfum… Si sommeil et si douce étreinte de ses bras autour de mes épaules alors que je fermai les yeux.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose… » Murmura sa voix, plus étrange, plus vieille… Plus attirante…

Puis je sentis deux aiguilles s'enfoncer dans ma gorge, une douleur aussi aiguë m'électrifia de la tête aux pieds. J'allais hurler et quand je voulus ouvrir les yeux, sa main glacée, plus douce se posa sur eux. Et la douleur s'était muée en plaisir. Le cri d'effroi en cri d'extase alors qu'un flot capiteux courrait loin de mon corps dans une fuite éperdue jusqu'au bonheur.

Et il revint, ce flot, mais avec une odeur différente, plus suave. Il envahit ma bouche alors que je sentais une chair froide pressée contre mes lèvres. J'avalai une, deux gorgées avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de sang. Un sang froid et épais comme du miel.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et le feu me monta aux joues mais je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux, prise de panique j'expirai et inspirai sans rythme ni mesure ! Une partie de moi se débattait pour s'arracher à la source du sang !! Mais elle était trop faible face à l'autre qui déjà aimait son goût de quelques plaies accidentelles. Trois gorgées et j'étais calmée. Quatre gorgées et c'était parfait. Ca coulait sur mon menton, on me l'essuya d'un pouce au long ongle. Et je tombai dans les pommes.

Sans que je ne le sache, plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent où je ressentis sans y faire attention, les changements dans mon corps, de minuit à quatre heures du matin. Je mourrai.

Quand je me réveillai enfin, j'étais allongée sur le lit, je vis en premier l'affichage digital du réveil matin en lettres rouges : 4 heures. Je voyais très net. Et je voulus replacer mes lunettes mais elles n'étaient plus là. Je tournai la tête pour voir le plafond miteux et me relevai en sursaut alors que toute la scène défilait à la vitesse de l'éclair devant mes yeux.

Ma tête implosa dans ce geste brusque mais je vis Joshua Salomon assis en face de moi sur un fauteuil qu'il avait tiré et où je posais mes vêtements le soir. « Bonsoir, jeune vampire Toréador. Je te donne un nouveau nom pour cette naissance aux mondes des ténèbres : 'Vilorë'. C'est de l'elfique Quenyan… Tu connais ça, je le sais. Ca veut dire 'comme l'or'. »

J'allais lui demander ce qu'il m'avait fait exactement et ce qu'étaient les Toréador. Si la première question était idiote et par pur principe venant du choc, la seconde était plus sensée. Mais Joshua n'eut pas le temps de me répondre : un type en jean torse nu avec des lunettes de neiges oranges et les cheveux en hérisson, ainsi qu'un autre à dreadlocks en veste rouge et pantalon corsaire défoncèrent la porte ! Le premier balança un truc pointu en direction de Joshua comme s'il était question d'une balle de base-ball. Le truc était un pieu et se ficha directement au niveau du cœur. Joshua s'écroula, tête renversée sur le dossier du fauteuil. Je pris peur et restai pétrifiée et le second m'en planta un aussi dans la poitrine. Je tombai inconsciente une fois encore.

5

_Downtown Los Angeles, Nocturne Theater, 12 novembre 2010 à 4h15_

J'ouvris les yeux sur un tee-shirt vert puis vis le pieu qui m'avait mise k.o passer devant mes yeux. Le torse se retira et je vis devant moi une salle de spectacle avec quelques personnes assises sur les sièges rouges des spectateurs. Au premier rang il y avait des femmes dont une blonde en tailleur avec des lunettes et… Et j'étais sur scène à genoux, les mains attachées dans le dos.

Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? Où je suis ? Qui sont ces gens ?? Pourquoi je suis attachée ?? Je pèle de froid, j'ai soif. Je vois une ombre s'étendre sur moi sur le plancher de la scène, il y a quelqu'un derrière moi !!

« Bonsoir, mes chers Caïnites, mes excuses pour vous avoir dérangés dans quelques affaires que ce soit ce soir, » commença tout à coup une voix d'homme d'un ton poli, très distingué et je vis un blond aux cheveux courts tirés en arrière passer devant moi et s'arrêter. Il portait un costume noir. « Je vous ai fait réunir ici parce que les règles qui régissent notre société ont été brisées, » continua t-il et la personne derrière moi me poussa la tête vers l'avant pour que je la garde baissée. La brusquerie me fit frissonner. Je serrai les dents, je ne comprenais pas tout au film, y'avait tout un troupeau devant moi comme pour une pièce de théâtre… Alors pendant que l'autre causait, qui qu'il soit j'allais me remémorer la soirée… Tant qu'à me trouver dans une dimension parallèle sur une scène de théâtre avec des spectateurs, autant rembobiner le film, si ça se trouve je fais un rêve. Un rêve où je me demande si je suis en train de rêver et où je me dis que tant qu'à rêver autant faire une rediffusion parce que là je ne comprenais rien. Je tremblai… Mais je devais me contenir, si je suis bien parmi des vampires, ce que je suppose être plus que probable, sachant qu'il s'agit de prédateurs, si je montre que j'ai peur je suis morte ! Alors je ne devais pas trembler !! Je fermai les yeux et serrai un peu plus les dents en essayant de me tendre.

Joshua Salomon… Beau garçon, galant et qui m'avait transformée en vampire apparemment. Toréador. C'est quoi un Toréador ?

Et là le blond disait que les lois des vampires avaient été enfreintes par Joshua. Qui se fit décapiter. J'avais ouvert les yeux et vis une espèce de gorille aux yeux rouges, immense et taillé comme une armoire, avec une épée immense et décapitant Joshua. Joshua tomba en poussières et je le vis flamber. Je… Alors si je meurs encore je prendrais feu pareil et il ne resterait plus qu'un tas, un tas de, de cendres. Oh, moi qui ne voulais pas être enterrée en terre consacrée, j'étais servie. Alors je suis vraiment un vampire. Un vrai, les vampires existent vraiment et j'en suis un. C'était un fantasme devenu réalité. Est-ce que je suis toujours en train de rêver ? Ca sentait le soufre, et ça sentait la mort. Non, non, je ne peux pas rêver l'odeur de mort… Moi, un vampire. Joshua avait un putain de sens de l'humour ou alors il était totalement barge. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était fait décapiter ! Non, il a brisé des lois en faisant de moi un vampire. Son Infante, hein ? Et je vais mourir aussi ? Oh merde !

Ne paniquons pas, je devais rester calme, je suis un vampire mais je suis ultra nulle en tant normal alors ne nous emballons pas non plus… Déjà commencer par effacer le sourire de cinglée que je sentais prendre sur ma figure. Ne pas s'emballer. Je regardai discrètement autour de moi en gardant la tête baissée, les vampires en face de moi côté spectateurs étaient très différents les uns des autres. Il y avait un cadavre putréfié ultra moche par exemple, un type habillé comme un voyou, une femme distinguée et à gauche un groupe isolé. Deux hommes, un blanc et un noir et une femme blanche aux cheveux rouges avec un béret.

Le blond disait que les vampires sans Sire risquaient de briser les lois vampiriques et qu'il décidait de me… Couper la tête je suppose ?

« C'EST DES CONNERIES ! » S'exclama le blanc du groupe isolé qui s'était levé et qui tenait le poignet du noir qui semblait vouloir le retenir. Je le regardai en profitant de la surprise pour pouvoir lever légèrement la tête. Les vampires murmuraient comme des abeilles énervées. Et avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le blond, moi j'en revins à celui qui défiait le blond. Il était grand, avec de beaux yeux bleus, des sourcils noirs épais et des cheveux courts fins rabattus sur l'avant. Des muscles comme des troncs d'arbres ++ Il avait un peau couleur cuivre pâle ou or blanc, un visage ovale avec une petite barbe noire autour des lèvres et sur le menton et arborait une belle trentaine. Il venait de me sauver la peau, j'en étais sûre !! D'ailleurs le blond qui avait aussi les yeux bleus, rasé de près changea brutalement son discours : « Si monsieur Rodriguez veut bien me laisser finir. J'ai décidé de laisser ce vampire vivre. »

Je sentis le regard de monsieur Rodriguez sur moi, oui, il m'avait sauvé la vie !! Je comprenais aussi qu'il y avait un conflit entre lui et le blond. Entre celui qui voulait me couper la tête et le beau brun qui venait de me la sauver magistralement. J'espérai le revoir pour lui dire merci !! Mon héros ! Mais quand la réunion prit fin, les vampires se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Je suivis des yeux ce Rodriguez suivi de ses deux compagnons alors qu'on me forçait à me relever.

On me détacha et je massai mes poignets. La pétoche revenait à l'assaut. J'étais toute seule face à un gars immense avec une épée aussi grande et d'autres vampires qui pouvaient me tuer en éternuant si je ne leur revenais pas. Oh mon Dieu !

« Quel est votre nom, jeune vampire Toréador ? » Me demanda l'homme blond en se tenant devant moi, les bras le long du corps, son géant à côté de lui.

Mon nom ? Mon nom ?? Je le regardai avec de grands yeux ronds en tremblant. Heu, je ne rêve pas, je suis un vampire alors… Alors… Joshua m'avait renommée Vilorë, il n'avait pas aimé mon prénom ou mon nom de famille… Alors alors… Ah, merde !!

« Je, je m'appelle heu… Lia… Lia Vilorë… ? » Répondis-je très doucement en un chuchotis. Je ne parlais jamais à voix haute à des inconnus.

Le blond haussa un sourcil blond épais. Il avait l'air plus jeune que monsieur Rodriguez et moi j'étais pétrifiée. « Lia Vilorë ? Quel nom étrange, vous êtes Française, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu, oui, monsieur – répondis-je timidement en pensant que je devais avoir un sacré accent.

-Moi aussi, mais je me présente à vous, jeune Caïnite : Sebastian LaCroix, Prince de Los Angeles. Le Caïnite qui contrôle cette ville… Votre Sire, tragique, mes excuses. Mais vous devez comprendre qu'on ne peut pas enfreindre les lois et créer des vampires à la légère, ou les Humains nous détruirons. Il s'agissait de mon devoir que de faire respecter les lois. Je vous épargne parce que certains veulent faire de moi un tyran, » me dit-il en marchant. Je le suivis dans un couloir très éclairé et étroit. « Vous allez effectuer une mission pour moi, » continua t-il en tournant le dos à une double porte. « Voici votre épreuve, vous serez amenée à Santa Monica jusqu'à un agent qui répond au nom de Mercurio. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes plus qu'une simple chair inutilement épargnée. Ne revenez pas jusqu'à ce que vous ayez rempli votre tâche, bonne chance. »

Et il m'ouvrit la porte et de la main me poussa dehors. Trois marches, ARG STOP. Je ne veux pas tomber !!

Hey… Mais, j'ai un bon équilibre, j'ai les deux talons posés au sol.

O.O Mes jambes ? Elles sont miraculeusement soignées et normales ?

Pour voir je fis quelques pas pour vérifier sans faire attention, et oui, mes talons se posaient normalement. Miracle.

Un immense sourire me mangea le visage et je sautai sur place en tournant, descendant les marches en les sautant à pieds joints !!

Je suis un vampire de 25 ans à Los Angeles et je marche comme tout le monde !! XD


	3. Smiling Jack

Chapitre 2 – Smiling Jack

Quand soudainement, une voix tonitruante qui me vrilla les tympans de son entrain, se fit entendre à ma gauche. Je sursautai et mon cœur me remonta dans la gorge alors que je me tétanisai sur place en me tournant en un bloc vers la source du rire bruyant.

« Woho ! Quelle scène gamine ! Et ils viennent de te balancer dehors comme un bébé nu !

-Vous êtes qui ?! » M'exclamai-je en français sursautant et reculant de panique.

L'homme était noir américain ou alors très bronzé, les cheveux longs noirs sales et tirés vers l'arrière. Une assez longue barbe emmêlée qui arborait des fils blancs. Il avait un visage carré, un long nez droit, des lèvres égales, des sourcils noirs naturellement arqués loin de ses yeux en arc et aux cernes profondes. Il avait trois cicatrices de griffures sous l'œil gauche et il avait les yeux noirs. Il portait une veste en cuir noir ouverte sur un torse musclé sans doute mais très poilu et sans manche, pour qu'on voie bien le diamètre de ses biceps ? Et un pantalon dans le même matériau que la veste avec des boots militaires. Le type leva les bras légèrement et me fit signe de me calmer : « holà, la Française ! Calme toi ! Mon nom est Jack et tu sais quoi, je suis là pour t'aider : t'as de la chance j'ai du temps pour t'enseigner les bases ! T'auras peut-être une chance de revenir de Santa Monica en un seul morceau. Alors, ça t'intéresse ? » Dit-il et sa voix était gutturale.

Mon esprit retrouva trois sous d'anglais pour le comprendre et assez pour lui répondre. Il ne semblait pas près à me sauter dessus. Je le reluquai de haut en bas. Ok, il a vraiment l'air de penser ce qu'il dit… En plus, je n'ai pas le choix. « Heu, désolée pour la réaction. Ouais… Heu, moi c'est… Lia. Qu'est-ce que… Heu, tu peux m'expliquer ? » Bafouillai-je à demi en me détendant et en me rapprochant. Ah, il était grand en tout cas : j'lui arrivais à un tout petit peu plus que l'épaule.

Jack au fil de mes questions m'expliqua la situation d'un vampire : plus de force, plus de vitesse, plus de résistance super mais il y a la Bête qui prend le contrôle de notre corps en cas de panique ou de colère. Il ne fallait pas tuer les innocents pour ne pas céder à la Bête. « T'as l'air pas en forme, tu as bu ? » Me demanda t-il soudain en se penchant vers moi et je me penchai vers l'arrière.

« Bu quoi ? » Questionnai-je à mon tour en sachant pertinemment qu'il parlait de sang. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Oh c'est pas vrai t'es vierge ! – O.O Heu… Il parle de… – Ta nouvelle drogue, ton kif, c'est le sang ! Mais attention, ne tue pas, c'est pas obligé et ça sert à rien, » répondit Jack. Puis il renifla l'air et me dit qu'il y avait un homme qui avait perdu sa caisse dans l'allée… Le vampire ricana en étirant un sourire en coin. Malgré moi je souris aussi. Je commençais à me dire qu'il était bien rigolo. « Vas-y fillette, tu l'attrapes, tu le mords et tu bois. Et si t'es pas du genre physique, t'inquiète pas ça viendra tout seul comme au vélo… Tu verras c'est jamais aussi bien après la première fois. Je t'attends. »

Je devais aller prendre mon premier repas, sans tuer. « Bon ben c'est parti… » Soupirai-je et mon cœur qui ne battait même plus ne pouvait même pas me servir à mesurer ma pétoche. Par contre mes jambes flageolantes, si, elles y arrivaient fort bien. Je marchai dans la rue et la première panique fut de trouver l'allée. Une allée, une allée avec un type tout seul qu'a perdu sa voiture… Ah bordel de merde ! Ah !! Je le vois là-bas !! Bon alors je fais quoi comme approche ? Bonsoir monsieur, vous ne voudriez pas tendre le cou un peu sur le côté ?

J'arrivai à la hauteur du type, un blanc, brun en costume noir. Il me tournait le dos. Jacques a dit : attrape le et ça viendra tout seul. Attrape le, attrape le, il en a de bonne lui. Attrape le comment ? Je l'attrape par l'épaule en imitation cow-boy pour le retourner vers moi, et au lieu de lui coller une droite en criant 'hey' ! J'lui colle mes crocs dans le cou ? Mes crocs… Je passai ma langue sous le tranchant de mes dents et constatai que mes incisives étaient un peu plus pointues qu'avant.

Mais une fois à sa hauteur, mes sens furent pris d'assaut par la chaleur corporelle qui se dégageait de ce type qui me tournait le dos, dans cette nuit de novembre totalement folle. Je sentais l'odeur de sa peau et j'entendais pratiquement le sang affluer dans chaque partie de son corps. Ca n'était plus un homme pour moi c'était une gourde de sang géante. Une gourde ça se débouche comme ça quand elle est grande : on saute dessus, on l'encercle avec les jambes autour des hanches, on lui fait pencher la tête de force avec la main sur la joue et on transperce une artère. Ca faisait comme si je me piquais la peau avec une aiguille à deux endroits parallèles… Un petit son ridicule de peau percée et je sentis les pointes de mes crocs beaucoup plus longs dans la peau toucher la courroie de l'artère et la traverser. Le sang inonda ma bouche, j'ouvrai les plaies avec ma langue pour avoir plus de sang à aspirer. Je connaissais déjà son goût bien sûr, le mien. Mais celui-ci c'était celui d'un autre que je volais. Il était riche, il avait du goût, métallisé, sucré, onctueux… Un vrai délice pour les papilles et tellement chaud ! Au fur et à mesure que je buvais, je sentais ce sang hôte réchauffer mon corps. D'abord ma poitrine qui se gonfla et ma tête avec mes joues qui me brûlèrent au contact de l'air frais puis le reste de mes membres.

J'entendais aussi son cœur battre, c'était hypnotique de suivre les changements de rythme : d'abord affolé puis plus calme et je me souvins que ma gourde était un homme parce qu'il gémissait de plaisir. Et le cœur s'emballa peu à peu mais je n'eus plus soif et je cessai de boire. Retirant mes crocs qui se rétractèrent comme des poignards fictifs. Je levai la tête, la bouche ouverte et papillonnai des yeux. Je me sentais presque comme ivre alors que cette chaleur me faisait frissonner dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Et je me sentais plus mieux que jamais. C'était fantastique !

Je baissai la tête et les yeux sur les deux traces de piqûre sur la gorge de l'homme et je fus inspirée par l'envie d'y passer un coup de langue. Comme les animaux nous avions les instincts qui se transmettaient de génération en génération. Des réflexes. Je savais que ma salive allait guérir sa gorge comme si de rien n'était. En y passant la langue je respirai le parfum de cet inconnu et ses cheveux bordant sa nuque. Ces parfums artificiels… Quelle honte et en même temps quel délice quand ça se mélangeait avec le naturel. Je le relâchai et retouchai terre. Il avait les épaules affaissées, le dos rond et la tête basse. Mais il tenait debout. Je le contournai pour voir sa tête : les yeux mi-clos il affichait un sourire béat.

Retournant vers Jack, je passai ma langue sur mes dents pour les rincer. Prenant conscience que j'avais ni plus ni moins qu'agressé un homme, plus grand et plus fort que moi et lui avais racketté son sang aussi facilement que si j'avais tiré ses bonbons à un gamin. Ce que je n'avais jamais fait mais ça me donnait cette impression de facilité déconcertante. J'étais abasourdie, j'avais l'impression de nager dans l'irréalisme. Et pourtant alors que ma tête tentait de sombrer dans l'hébétude avec acharnement, mon corps et mes instincts eux, lui disaient : « t'occupe ! »

Chassez le naturel…

La seule pensée qui resta dans ma tête avec au moins autant de flegme que mes instincts était « de toute il va s'en remettre vite fait. »

Tant de liberté, cette absence totale de… De culpabilité ? D'étonnement si profond qu'on se jette du haut d'un pont par chute complète des repères ? En revenant vers Jack à pas lents je prenais conscience qu'il était vraiment facile de s'abandonner à la Bête et que seule la volonté de garder les pieds sur terre et littéralement la tête sur les épaules me faisait me rappeler qu'un pieu dans le cœur était si vite arrivé.

D'accord, moi le château branlant sur deux pattes et myope comme une taupe venait de sauter sur le dos d'un homme bien portant pour le vider de son sang jusqu'à la mort si j'avais voulu. Mais être un vampire ne devait pas signifier être un meurtrier. En tout cas, pas pour moi.

Je m'arrêtai devant Jack, parvenant à la conclusion que je serai un vampire avec une conscience. Je me dis que je démarrais une vie avec des avantages plutôt que des handicaps. Je serai un vampire raffiné, romantique comme dans mes livres préférés. Etre à l'image de mon idéal.

Seulement, pensai-je en haussant un sourcil, oublions que l'autre sur son nuage avait fait l'homme à son image ou vice versa. Parce que quand tu vois la tronche de la marchandise c'est déprimant.

Parce que ce serai tellement con de mourir parce qu'on s'est pris pour Superman !

Alors j'espère que les vampires Toréador sont comme moi, sinon je change de crémerie et je suis rebelle. Wou-hou, ça commence fort cette histoire dis donc !

Je fus en face du vampire adossé au mur de briques d'une bâtisse près d'une porte blanche, une main dans une poche et l'autre lui menant un cigare entre les lèvres. J'allais parler quand il se redressa et tira le cou pour me regarder de près en plissant les paupières. « Ouais, tu l'as bien là, je le vois dans tes yeux, tu fais partie des prédateurs !

Il se fout d'ma gueule là ? Moi un... Bon, peut-être en fait – c'était tellement facile…

-Ouais cool, t'es un terrible vampire blablabla mais n'oublie pas qu'on peut toujours mourir.

-T'inquiète, j'viens d'y réfléchir – souris-je d'un ton guilleret presque dément en oubliant momentanément ma timidité.

Il me regarda d'un air circonspect avant de sourire en coin – mais ne crois pas tout ce qu'on fait dans les films ! Les pieux nous immobilisent mais ils ne nous tuent pas, les croix je les mets aux culs, l'ail pff ! C'est sûr qu'on ne s'approchera pas d'un type qui pue comme ça !

J'eus presque envie de dire qu'il devait en savoir quelque chose mais je retins à grand peine l'immense sourire rieur qui menaçait de prendre mon visage en otage.

-Et l'eau courante… Il m'arrive de prendre des bains… Parfois – mon visage fut sous prise d'otage – le soleil par contre, ah on peut dire qu'au prochain coup de soleil la partie est finie ! Le feu ça aussi c'est un vrai problème ! Une cartouche de shotgun dans la tête, tu décores les murs, la décapitation ça, ça fait très mal… Si t'es prudente tu peux vivre longtemps, et si t'es très prudente t'auras une chance d'être immortelle. Mais ne tue jamais d'innocents ! Bien sûr si un gars te tire dessus, tu lui exploses la tête ! Et ne laisse jamais un humain te voir te nourrir. Maintenant on va… » Allait-il continuer mais on entendit une brusque détonation et des échanges de coups de feu.

Jack fronça les sourcils qui formèrent un V et feula en montrant les crocs. Ses yeux bougèrent de droite à gauche alors que j'en étais à prier pour que ce soit, très, très loin la baston. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ce merdier, » marmonna le vampire. Puis il m'ouvrit la porte : « va en bas et attends moi. Je vais voir ce que c'est que ce bordel ! »

J'hochai la tête et obéis pour descendre des escaliers et ouvrir une autre porte qui donnait sur une autre ruelle.

Pan, pan, pan. Et vite en plus, je fis des yeux ronds et restai pétrifiée en criant alors que des balles me traversaient le corps !! Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même en ayant les mains sur la tête et en m'accroupissant, priant une force quelconque que ce bordel s'arrête !! Puis tout s'arrêta !! Je jetai un coup d'œil entre mes bras pour voir Jack faire faire un vol plané à un type qui chuta et fut pris d'une combustion spontanée O.O ! Le flingue qu'il avait à la main n'aima pas le voyage.

Je me relevai timidement en tremblant de haut en bas pour me rapprocher de Jack. Il y avait un bidon qui brûlait comme un âtre derrière lui, et après qu'il m'eut reluquée, il éclata de rire « connard du Sabbat ! Hé ! T'es pleine de trous !! Dommage qu'ils t'aient abîmée mais t'as besoin d'un petit remontant. Bois du sang et tes blessures guériront plus vite, mieux encore s'il est de qualité, c'est comme quand tu bouffais une vache en bonne santé de préférence ! Attends – fit-il en levant une main, la gauche – y'a un type en bas de l'escalier derrière toi, pas de la première fraîcheur, mais bon. Ca fera l'affaire ! Vas-y ! »

J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers l'escalier en question, pas besoin de rampe, tralala ! D Le type en bas c'était un clochard ! Geeek ! Je m'approchai prudemment de lui, voyant qu'il dormait quasiment debout, je me saisis de lui et bus à sa gorge.

Pas trop longtemps parce que c'était dégueulasse, beurk !! 

Je revins ensuite vers Jack qui se marra encore, « c'est pas aussi bon, hein ?

-J'ai des bouts de son écharpe entre les dents – marmonnai-je en passant ma langue avec dégoût sur ma dentition.

-Alala ! Et y'a pire, tu peux aussi te nourrir de rats en période de vache maigre. Tu peux essayer, y'en a là-bas. »

Je tournai la tête dans la direction indiquée, et avisai les rats « non, merci, » refusai-je timidement sans parvenir à retenir mon air de dégoût suprême.

Et Jack se marra encore « tout va bien, gamine ! De toute façon ce n'est pas bien vu chez les vampires non plus ! Rappelle toi, ne montre jamais aux humains ce que tu es ! Tu gardes le secret et tout le monde est content ! C'est bien pour ça que tu ignorais tout quand tu t'es levée ce matin ! Bon ! J'vais voir ce qui se passe. Faut qu'on trouve un endroit sûr, traverse cette cour sans te faire remarquer et entre dans le bâtiment en face. Je t'attendrai à l'intérieur.

-Y'a quelqu'un dans la cour ? – Hasardai-je avec pétoche au cœur.

-T'inquiète pas : accroupis toi et reste tapis dans l'ombre, avance doucement ! » Me conseilla Jack en haussant les sourcils et baissant la voix, si basse qu'elle me résonnait dans tout le corps.

J'hochai la tête et m'accroupis précautionneusement en me rendant compte encore une fois que c'était devenu aussi facile !! XD

Ca ne m'empêcha pas de faire très attention parce qu'on ne savait jamais. Alors j'avançai très lentement dans cette cour qui ressemblait à celle d'un entrepôt avec des portes de garage. A ma droite une grille, un lampadaire, en face une machine jaune à chenilles et avec un bras pour soulever des caisses. A ma gauche les caisses. Une rangée de trois, avec deux caisses l'une sur l'autre au milieu. Indécise, voyant que la machine étant en face et plus éloignée de là où j'entendais des hurlements de chiens… Je filai accroupis, l'estomac ou le cerveau retourné de peur. Je me cachai près de l'engin, avant de me rendre compte qu'il était éclairé par un autre lampadaire ! Je fis des yeux ronds, mon Dieu ça y'est je suis foutue, conne comme je suis il a fallu que je me mette en pleine lumière !! Je détalai vers les caisses en rasant le sol, le muret qu'elles offraient dans la pénombre me réconforta et je me blottis contre elle. Mon souffle mort était une bénédiction. Je fixai le sol : du goudron. Froid et humide et je pensai qu'il absorbait les bruits de pas. Surtout que je ne portais pas de talons, première fois que je bénissais mon handicap ! Je bénis mes bottes aussi.

J'essuyai mes mains sur mon jean, avant de me rendre compte qu'elles étaient sèches, ah oui je suis morte c'est vrai.

Putain, je suis morte. Oo

Papillonnant des yeux, je sentis une espèce de malaise grandir en moi, mais à son apogée j'entendis encore un hurlement et il retomba comme un souffle. Je me retournai et, légèrement levée, je regardai par-dessus les caisses.

Au fond au centre encore des caisses en mur avec quelques autres autour, très hautes. Y'a une carcasse de vieille bagnole aussi, et merde, y'a, y'a… Un truc. J'écarquillai les yeux, la gorge serrée à en crier. Il avait deux bras longs et terminés de griffes, des cheveux noirs mochissimes, hirsutes, un look de jeune drogué et il faisait une ronde. Décrivant un cercle, s'approchant assez près de mes amies les caisses auxquelles je me tenais, puis près d'une des portes de garage à ma gauche, puis une grille tout au fond, et enfin des autres caisses à ma droite. Je le regardai faire un moment, heureusement pour moi c'était réglé comme du papier à musique.

Je me retiens de justesse de remarquer tout haut que j'y voyais quand même vachement loin Oo. Alors que tout à l'heure je voyais normalement, enfin comme un être humain normal (et sans être myope). Un petit peu mieux qu'un être humain quand même mais là maintenant j'étais carrément Œil de Lynx ! Oo. Je touchai mes yeux du bout des doigts et constatai qu'ils étaient chauds, c'était un contraste très étonnant entre ma peau tiède, mon corps tiède MAIS mes yeux chauds.

Je l'observai encore un moment en me concentrant sur la sensation de mes yeux, là… Ca s'estompe… Mes yeux refroidissent. Je zoom… Ah j'y vois plus clair aussi, et je crois apercevoir des trucs plus subtils ! … Et vachement flippant !! OO Ho, mes yeux, ça se réchauffe ! Et puis je me sens un peu plus froide dans le reste du corps. Hey ! Mais bien sûr ! Le Sang !!

Quand il me tourna le dos face à la porte de garage, je filai jusqu'à la carcasse de voiture, l'esprit bouché par un « mon Dieu faite qu'il ne se retourne pas pitié pitié pitié !! » Quand je touchai le capot dégueulasse de la voiture, ma main frappa fort (avec toute la force du soulagement uu) la tôle qui sonnait creux. Je me fis toute petite contre les portières de l'habitacle, réunissant tous mes membres autour de moi, en boule, et les bras sur la tête. Me préparant à mourir une seconde fois avec la gorge arrachée, une mort franchement infâme. Seulement rien.

Timidement j'enlevai les bras de ma tête, m'attendant à voir celle du monstre me faisant un grand sourire méchant. Mais non, même pas !

Je glissai un œil au-dessus du capot arrière de la voiture, le monstre près de la grille était distrait par les bruits d'échange de coups de feu. J'avisai donc le mur de caisses en face de la voiture mais à la longueur parallèle à la voiture, c'était un bel écran entre moi d'un côté près des murs de garage et lui de l'autre. J'avançai prudemment, traversant un faisceau lumineux provenant d'un lampadaire et m'arrêtai au milieu du mur.

Le monstre était tellement proche de moi que j'en tremblais avec ce cri toujours coincé dans ma gorge ! Je voyais en face de moi de la lumière, je devais aller là.

Attends, si j'arrive à mieux voir avec le sang, je peux peut-être marcher plus vite ? C'était un coup à tenter, et tout le monde savait depuis Dracula que les vampires avaient une rapidité surnaturelle, alors !

Comme pour mes yeux, je pris le sang en moi comme un muscle et comme un muscle je le fis se tendre en détendant mes autres muscles. Là, je le sentis affluer dans mes muscles qui me brûlèrent comme s'ils étaient excités d'avance ! Je filai enfin ventre à terre, l'air lui-même sembla aller plus lentement sur ma figure, les sons étaient ralentis comme une vieille bande son ! Je sentais le Sang faire tourner mes muscles comme une pompe électrique chauffante en folie ! C'était simple, plus simple que ce que je croyais : si je voulais aller plus vite je n'avais qu'à le faire. Le Sang se chargeait seul de la procédure technique pour que mes muscles répondent à la demande.

Quittant la protection du mur de caisses, je pris le virage serré au coin du mur, montait les trois petites marches de béton, poussai la double porte… Et continuai jusqu'à Jack au fond de l'entrepôt, prêt d'une porte, comme si j'avais malgré tout le monstre aux trousses !

Le vampire noir me rit au nez alors qu'une fois arrêtée en face de lui, je jetai un coup d'œil nerveux par-dessus mon épaule. « Voilà, fillette ! Maintenant faut qu'tu lui règles son compte. T'inquiète pas il doit être encore plus jeune que toi.

-Comment c'est possible ? – Demandai-je, sentant le Sang disparaître doucement mais sûrement à la mesure que le monde semblait me rattraper à la course.

Jack tourna la tête de côté pour renifler avec mépris – t'sais genre j't'assome et quatre heures plus tard t'es comm'moi ! Allez, vas l'finir. Il a été séparé du groupe, et il est blessé aussi. Ca ira !

J'étais aussi chaude de tuer un pauvre type que je pouvais l'être à assommer un canari (quand bien même des fois ça m'titille) – mouais – marmonnai-je de mauvaise grâce – j'vais me dire que si j'arrive à le tuer ce sera pour son bien…

-T'as qu'à te dire ça, » fit Jack, pensivement.

Je ronchonnais en pensée, t'as qu'à te dire ça, ahah. Je ne suis pas méchante, moi. Qu'est-ce qui me motiverait pour tuer un type que je ne connais même pas ? C'est vrai, quoi, pourquoi le tuer puisque je l'avais évité ?

Je descendis les escaliers. La seule personne que j'avais souvent eu envie de tuer c'était moi-même. Après comme tout le monde j'avais eu envie de tabasser mon frère et lui aussi quand on était petits. Je n'imaginais pas tuer quelqu'un.

En arrivant sur le gars qui me tournait le dos, pas de doute qu'on allait en venir aux mains.

Il se tourna vers moi, je vis ses yeux rouges et ses griffes, il tenait un truc en métal long dans sa main droite. Je glapis, il me faisait l'effet d'un loup noir géant et démoniaque ! Terrifiée face à ce monstre, j'étais pour détaler vers Jack, après tout c'son problème pas l'mien !! 

Je tournai le dos au monstre fonçant sur moi, était pour courir très vite, sentis le Sang faire son office puis un truc contondant s'écrasa sur mon dos ! J'étais sûre qu'il visait ma tête !

Sous le choc, je me baissai, je le sentais juste au-dessus de moi comme une ombre menaçante ! Je me tournai vers lui, il leva son démonte-pneu pour me frapper en plein visage.

Nom de Dieu, il me frappe sans réfléchir alors que moi je ne voulais pas le tuer, ne tue pas d'innocents mais hésite pas sur les monstres !

J'ai trouvé ma motivation à le tuer : j'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant !

J'allais commencer par tester mes réflexes, lorsqu'il abattit son démonte-pneu vers ma tête, je levai les bras pour m'en saisir puis tirai d'un coup aussi sec en me laissant tomber vers l'arrière ! Surpris, il ne put que suivre le mouvement ou lâcher sa prise sur l'arme ! Il resta accroché à elle et venait vers moi, j'eus l'idée de lever les jambes et les pieds pour les poser sur son torse et pousser !

Il lâcha l'arme d'une main et m'arracha pratiquement le bras d'un coup de griffes ! Je criai mais serrai les dents ! Une vive colère pointa en moi comme une flèche ! Et LA j'avais une franche envie de le tuer ! Il ne m'avait pas arraché le bras mais je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie ! Et merde, il me fait chier !

Je propulsai l'arrière de mon corps pour l'envoyer de l'autre côté tout en tirant farouchement sur l'arme qu'il tenait encore d'une main. Prise d'une inspiration, je lui mordis la main au passage, il hurla à son tour et lâcha en s'écrasant contre la vieille voiture ! Je me relevai en tenant le démonte-pneu à deux mains et fonçai sur lui, encore adossé à la voiture, pour le rouer de coups au niveau de la tête en profitant d'être plus rapide que lui !

Il ripostait de ses griffes, me lacérant les bras, j'eus envie de transformer sa tête et ses bras en purée !

Je levai le démonte-pneu au-dessus de ma tête, vis qu'il allait me frapper, et ce fut avec ce ralenti étrange que je sentis mes bras porter un coup monstrueux qui le sonna, un autre qui le sonna un peu plus, encore un autre, il ne bougeait presque plus par rapport à moi ! Jusqu'à ce que je lui décolle la tête des épaules d'un balayage enragé, q'il s'enflamme et tombe en poussière à mes pieds !

Je pris automatiquement de grandes inspirations avant de me rendre compte de l'inutilité de la chose. Tenant le démonte-pneu d'une main, je considérai le tas de cendres qui avait été mon adversaire durant ces instants.

Je me redressai. Je ne me sentais pas coupable de l'avoir détruit.

Ce n'était pas le cadavre d'un homme, c'était un tas de cendres.

J'espérai alors vivement que s'il devait m'arriver de me trouver avec le corps d'un ennemi humain à mes pieds, j'aurai une autre réaction que « ah ça y'est j'l'ai eu ».

Je m'essuyai le front, me mettant à trembler du choc d'une telle bagarre. C'était la première fois que je me battais comme ça, et jusqu'à la mort. Je me demandai dans quel pétrin j'étais fourrée, dans quel monde de violence aveugle. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de mon éternité ? Me battre toutes les nuits avec mes semblables ?

En revenant jusqu'à Jack une nouvelle fois je me rappelai Joshua, monsieur Rodriguez, le Prince LaCroix, Jack, le 'ils' mentionné par Jack.

Qui est Rodriguez, c'est quoi un Prince des vampires et qui est 'ils' ?

Qui sont les gentils et qui sont les méchants ?

« Bien joué fillette ! – Me félicita Jack.

-Dis Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? – Questionnai-je, angoissée à l'idée de me retrouver dans le mauvais camp.

-Ah, le Sabbat profite juste de la réunion pour titiller le nouveau 'Prince' !

-Le Prince ? – C'est drôle, Sebastian LaCroix était Français, Prince et pourtant ce titre et le souvenir de mon Sire décapité me filait une pétoche monstrueuse – c'est votre chef alors ?

Jack me regarda d'un sourcil droit haussé comme s'il jaugeait ma question – notre chef ? Pf ! Nan, gamine, 'Prince' c'est juste le titre que se donnent les sous-fifres locaux des vampires Anciens d'une secte vampirique, la Camarilla. Ils se prennent pour des chefs, mais ceux qui leur obéissent le font parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix ! Les types qu'ont tué ton Père, toute cette cérémonie royaliste, c'est ça la Camarilla. Ils arrivent à une ville et se déclarent les maîtres au nom de prétendues 'lois' des vampires. La Mascarade ! – Le vampire renifla bruyamment. J'imaginais sans peine l'intérieur de son nez alors ma bouche se tordit toute seule de dégoût. Jack sourit en coin – Alors que n'importe quel vampire sain d'esprit sait qu'à l'heure des téléphones portables ultra sophistiqués qui font des vidéos, vaut mieux faire très attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est ça la Mascarade – acheva t-il d'une grosse voix basse.

Je le fixai, la bouche ouverte – la Camarilla c'est les méchants alors ? Des tyrans ? – Ca me fit penser aux dires de LaCroix, il m'avait dit que certains voulaient le faire passer pour un tyran.

Jack fit la moue – nan, la Camarilla c'est juste qu'un ramassis d'vieux os aux pensées démodées qui s'prennent pour les rois du monde en prenant les autres pour leurs pantins, mais méfie toi d'eux, fillette ! Tu te retrouves déjà dans une merde que le 'Prince' LaCroix t'a lancée. C'est la guerre ici, gamine, Los Angeles est un fief disputé par la Camarilla et par le Sabbat. Ca fait beaucoup de peur, de tensions, beaucoup de super prédateurs nerveux… Le type que t'as tué est du Sabbat. Maintenant, bouge, passe par la trappe et reste tranquille ! Je te rejoins tout à l'heure ! »

J'ouvris la porte, me retrouvant dans une espèce de cagibi, il y avait une grille en métal couvrant un conduit avec une échelle. Je m'agenouillai, ça avait l'air vachement lourd…

Je jetai un coup d'œil au-dessus de mon épaule pour constater que Jack était parti et que la porte était ouverte sur un grand espace derrière moi. Je tenais toujours mon démonte-pneu et me demandai c'que j'allais en faire. Je me regardai dans tous les sens avant de le passer à ma ceinture. J'en revins ensuite à l'espace ouvert sur mon dos, frissonnai, appliquai la bonne vieille loi du Feng Sui et me relevai pour aller fermer la porte. Rassurée de tourner le dos à un obstacle infranchissable (tant que la porte restait fermée) et étant cachée, j'en revins à ma grille. « Bon, si j'arrive à faire voler un type par-dessus moi, j'dois pouvoir soulever ça – marmonnai-je, et le son de ma voix me rassura un peu plus.

Le dos à 90 par rapport aux jambes, je pliai les genoux et passai mes doigts dans la grille, soulevant le tout. Je tirai un peu trop fort, ayant surestimé le poids de la grille et sous-estimé ma force surnaturelle, je dus planter mes pieds en les écartant pour garder l'équilibre. Je poussai le haut de la grille et la reposai précautionneusement de l'autre côté.

Je m'assis ensuite au bord du trou qui n'avait pas l'air si haut. Considérant mes pieds je redoutais une foulure mais j'avais envie de sauter directement au lieu d'utiliser l'échelle. Je passai une main sur mon bras blessé pour voir qu'il n'y avait plus de blessure. Bon, mon haut était foutu, merci pour lui, mais mon bras était guéri. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'une foulure pour un vampire ? » Me demandai-je tout haut avec un sourire extasié avant de sauter, les bras le long du corps !

Je me réceptionnai un genou à terre avec cet automatisme. Incroyable ! OO

Epoussetant mon jean, je me relevai dans une espèce de sous-sol avec une lampe au plafond. Lampe qui éclairait tellement fort ce minuscule espace de béton que j'avais envie de l'éteindre mais il n'y avait pas de bouton !

Bref, au fond à quelques pas, il y avait une porte, en haut j'entendais encore la bataille faire rage et je me précipitai à la porte avant de m'arrêter et de jurer comme une démente dans ma tête. La lèvre inférieure mordue parce que je me connais, je sais quand je ne dois pas parler toute seule tout haut. « Putain de bordel de merde de vérole à cul ! Ne te précipite pas comme ça si c'est pour te faire canarder par une cinquantaine de gars avec des flingues ! Grande conne ! »

Alors j'ouvris la porte juste assez pour y glisser un œil, des sueurs froides plein le front, approchant le visage de l'interstice, j'imaginais fort bien croiser l'œil rouge d'un monstre.

Pour ne voir qu'un hangar vide et très éclairé.

Je soupirai de soulagement, ouvris la porte doucement, regardai ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière elle contre le mur (et prête à me servir de la porte pour la rabattre sur la chose) et soupirai une seconde fois.

J'avisai ensuite le hangar, il y avait des monte-charges, des caisses, des établis, des outils, des voitures délabrées. En haut à gauche je voyais les grandes vitres d'un bureau. Le bureau du garagiste ? Et en dessous, une petite colline de caisses, juste assez pour l'escalader et arriver à la passerelle.

Je me dirigeai vers les caisses et grimpai, encore une fois étonnée de la facilité de la chose. Ca fait trop bizarre d'arriver à lever le genou en angle droit et plus haut quand on a passé vingt-cinq ans à se dire « mais comment ils font les gens ? » Ainsi que le pied, incroyable. J'étais extasiée et à demi ébaubie en grimpant les caisses une à une, fascinée par l'entreprise.

Une fois en haut, je passai une jambe par-dessus la barrière, nouvelle source de fascination gymnastique « putain, c'est trop space ! » Soufflai-je. J'y crois pas, je lève la jambe à 90 grâce à ma hanche ! C'est la quatrième dim' des chaussettes volantes pour moi, là ! J'ai pas l'habitude, d'habitude je regarde les gens faire ça en me demandant « mais comment y font ? » Je me dis une seconde que maintenant je pouvais aussi faire joujou avec les barres parallèles, et marcher en équilibre sur une poutre. Et sauter à la double corde sans traitement de faveur, et envoyer chier tous ceux qui se moquaient de moi en leur envoyant mon pied (à 90) au cul !

L'excitation jubilatoire me monta au cerveau. Encore plus fun que d'être un vampire ! XD

Je n'ai jamais su rester polie quand je m'exclame en parlant toute seule, alors laissez moi exprimer mon état d'esprit plutôt frappé à mort. Il a besoin de jurer. Déjà je me retiens de pousser des petits cris de joie bien aigus.

Une fois sur la passerelle, je vis un établi entre deux bidons de fer juste en face de moi contre la vitre du bureau. Sur l'établi il y avait un outil bizarre, tout rouge. On aurait dit un tire-bouchon. En fait ça ressemblait vachement à un tire-bouchon parce que c'était un couteau suisse.

Je le pris, à la réflexion le tire-bouchon était plutôt pas tellement en spirale. Par contre il y avait quand même un truc qui ressemblait à un canif.

Je regardai en bas, le doute m'habite, je suis dubitative… Toutes ces voitures démontées…

« Nom de Dieu ! – Soufflai-je, les yeux ronds, allant du couteau suisse aux voitures – j'suis dans un garage de voleurs de voitures ! – Retour au couteau suisse – et ça, c'est pas un couteau suisse, c'est un – hiii qu'est-ce que je fous avec ça ?? – C'est un outil de crochetage !

Bouche bée sur l'outil – je suis soit MacGyver, soit Sherlock Holmes. »

'Tain, dur de choisir, mais j'préfère Sherlock quand même !

Fourrant mon nouvel outil préféré dans ma poche droite de devant, je sifflotai pour chasser la culpabilité de mon esprit en plein film, puis marchai sur la passerelle jusqu'au couloir.

« T'approche pas des fenêtres ! » Me souffla Jack qui se trouvait là, avec un sourire genre « j'ai tout entendu de ton cirque ». De fait, on passait dans un étroit couloir avec de grandes fenêtres sur la droite.

Jack s'arrêta et se tourna vers les fenêtres, observant à travers la lumière bleue, et me fit signe d'approcher. On entendait toujours les échanges de coups de feu et les hurlements de loup.

Je me penchai vers la fenêtre, le vampire glissa un bras contre mon ventre « reste éloignée ! »

Dehors on voyait une ruelle sale, le genre de ruelle avec des murs de briques de chaque côté et une barrière en bois tout au fond.

Le gorille de tout à l'heure, avec son immense épée, entra dans la ruelle côté barrière. En face de lui se trouvait toute une équipe aux membres semblables à celui que j'avais réussi miraculeusement à détruire. Les deux à l'avant tiraient sur le gorille avec des mitraillettes mais je voyais les balles dérouiller la palissade en bois au lieu de leur cible ! Je fis des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes parce que en plus, la cible en question ne bougeait pas d'un pouce ! C'était comme si les balles étaient déviées de leur trajectoire par un obstacle invisible !

Le gorille tendit le bras gauche, je vis deux espèce de loups formés d'éclairs qui jaillirent du sol pour se jeter sur les tireurs et les réduire en cendres dans un concert de hurlements de douleur ! Puis les deux restant se précipitèrent à quatre pattes vers le gorille et celui-ci souffla dans sa main. Une bourrasque se leva autour d'eux, les enveloppa avec des feuilles mortes et les enflamma !

Le combat à quatre contre un avait duré à peine une minute, j'étais transie et me fis toute petite en priant pour que ce type qui avait décapité Joshua ne s'en prenne pas à moi aussi !

Le gorille resta un moment immobile, un horrible moment immobile comme une statue aborigène, puis se tourna et leva la tête vers moi. Je vis ses yeux rouge sang, me reculais et m'aplatis le dos contre le mur en poussant un petit cri aigu !

Je ne me détendis que lorsque l'autre se détourna et quitta la ruelle.

Jack fit celui qui n'avait pas remarqué mon glapissement de souris « quel gâchis, c'est un raid du Sabbat ! Ces fils de putes ! – Se lamenta t-il en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré.

Je fixai mes yeux sur sa personne jusqu'à ce que les yeux du gorille quittent mes prunelles et que mon imagination déclare le noir américain vainqueur par k.o – le… Le-le Sabbat ? – balbutiai-je. Jack avait déjà fait mention du Sabbat et je voulais savoir quels étaient les gars assez secoués pour s'attaquer au gorille et transformer des gens sur un coup de tête littéralement.

Le vampire se tourna vers moi, ouvrit la bouche, leva les bras – le Sabbat... Heu… Et bien… Merde j'aurais voulu attendre un peu plus pour ces conneries ! Le Sabbat c'est heu – commença t-il, l'air absent, puis il laissa tout retomber et lâcha – merde ! Ecoute, le Sabbat ce sont des trous du cul de monstres hyper violents sans cervelle qui nous mettent tous en danger ! C'est tout c'que t'as besoin d'savoir pour l'instant ! Le Sabbat… C'est aussi attirant qu'une paire de faux seins sur un zombi, voilà ! Alors si tu veux savoir tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, tu les regardes ! Ces crétins du Sabbat pensent qu'ils sont les monstres de l'humanité et qu'il faut s'montrer, ces cons ! »

J'hochai docilement la tête, amusée par son langage châtié – et le grand type qui a tué mon Sire ?

-Le Sheriff du Prince, certains disent qu'il l'a ramené d'Afrique son gorille non-vivant aux anabolisants. Reste loin de lui et ne te fais pas remarquer, parce que si tu enfreins la Mascarade de cette chère Camarilla, c'est lui qui viendra te terminer ! Maintenant faut qu'on trouve un endroit tranquille, essaie de nous trouver un chemin ! »

Cette fois ci j'hochai vigoureusement la tête en sentant des larmes de peur me monter aux yeux. Puis je dépassai mon mentor pour tourner à gauche au fond du couloir.

Je me retrouvai avec une porte sur ma droite et une porte en face de moi. Mon sens de l'orientation mit un moment avant de me dresser un plan mental des lieux. La porte à droite devait mener à rien d'intéressant. Par contre la porte d'en face, et ma curiosité me titilla, devait mener au bureau de la crapule garagiste !

Je m'approchai de la porte et tournai la poignée. Fermée.

Tous en chœur : « merde ! »

Je sortis mon nouveau jouet de ma poche et m'agenouillai en face du trou de serrure.

Mon premier crochetage de porte ! Je souriais comme une dingue, oubliant la peur que m'inspirait le Sheriff et tout ce bordel. Je sortis le faux tire-bouchon. L'idée me vint que mes yeux pouvaient peut-être m'aider à voir le mécanisme. Que dalle.

J'essayai alors d'améliorer la sensibilité de mes doigts, ils devinrent plus agiles, plus rapides. Je trifouillai la serrure jusqu'à trouver le loquet denté, y glissai les ondulations de mon tire-bouchon jusqu'à ce qu'elles accrochent les dents du loquet. Tournai… Et j'entendis un 'clic' victorieux ! « Yes! » Soufflai-je. Je me relevai et tournai une seconde fois la poignée, ça s'ouvrit !

Jack, à mon grand désarroi, se trouvait déjà dans le bureau !

Je marchai vers lui en tentant de cacher ma déception, et moi qui voulais arriver là en premier. TT

« Héhé ! Bien joué gamine, t'as trouvé un raccourci ! T'étais pas un ange dans ta vie, hein ! – Me félicita t-il, et mon ego connu un de ces pics !

Je souris – heu, ben, disons que je débrouille quand il faut – répondis-je en passant une main derrière la tête. Mais en fait je tournai la situation en jeu pour ne pas me retrouver tétanisée de peur.

-T'en fais pas ! Tu feras des choses beaucoup plus graves à l'avenir. La seule chose importante c'est qui ne faut pas te faire attraper ! Pense à la Mascarade, si la police humaine te remarque, vampire ou pas, t'es dans la merde ! Respecte la loi humaine parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi. Si ça arrive, nous on t'oublie ! Pour la même raison que tu ne dois pas montrer ce que tu es : parce que le loup n'veut pas qu'les moutons sachent qu'il est dans la bergerie !

-Merci, les gars – lâchai-je.

-C'est la jungle ici, gamine ! La Camarilla et le Sabbat, ce sont des petits nouveaux à Los Angeles ! Il y a des Caïnites en Californie depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux ! – Il haussa les sourcils en précisant le mot Caïnite quand je penchai la tête de côté – Caïnite est notre mot pour heu, vampire. Ici faut survivre, éviter les magouilles des pontifes de chaque secte ! Tu vois ça change rien de ce que tu vivais durant ta vie ! Maintenant trouve nous une voie de sortie, faut qu'on file d'ici avant que ça chauffe plus. Je te rejoins de l'autre côté. »

Je le considérai pensivement. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur la Camarilla et le Sabbat. Et sur lui, et sur monsieur Rodriguez. Sur ce monde dissimulé.

Bref, il y avait une autre porte derrière moi au fond. C'était une porte à clef magnétique. Ca voulait dire que je pouvais oublier mon outil de crochetage.

Je tournai la tête sur la gauche, à côté de Jack il y avait un bureau avec un ordinateur, à côté de l'ordinateur il y avait une note. Je me tournai et avançai jusqu'à la note. Un papier jaune avec un truc écrit au crayon gris. Je remarquai un coffre en bas. Je m'agenouillai pour l'ouvrir. Fermé, fermeture électronique, y'avait une diode éclairant en rouge au-dessus de la poignée. Remarque, pourquoi je chercherai à ouvrir ce pauvre coffre innocent ?

A – parce que je suis trop curieuse et que c'est un repère de voyous.

B – je cherche la clef.

Je fouillai le reste de la pièce, pas de clef magnétique. J'en revins au coffre avec un air désolé. Levant les yeux sur la note, je regardai l'ordinateur, pris la note, m'installai au PC. Le menu était sympa, y'avait 'coffre'. Je tapai la commande, il me demanda un code d'accès, je composai le mot sur la note. Et je souris quand je le vis m'afficher un 'coffre ouvert'. Désolée, l'ami.

J'en revins au coffre, consciente du regard observateur du vampire sur mon dos. Je me baissai, saisis la poignée, la baissai et la tirai la poignée vers moi. Rien dans le coffre à par la clef, merde alors. Moi qui croyais trouver des sous.

Comme quoi je me rendis compte que la morale chutait extrêmement vite dès qu'il s'agissait de survivre quand une bataille fait rage dehors. Et puis Jack m'avait prévenue : je suis damnée, un monstre.

Le truc c'est que ça ne différait pas tellement avec ce que je pensais de moi au départ, alors.

Peut-être que c'était l'occasion de devenir autre chose ? Une nouvelle naissance, un nouveau nom, un nouveau monde peuplé d'autres monstres. L'occasion de me valoriser ?

Seulement j'étais déjà sûre de ne pas vouloir faire partie de la Camarilla. Si j'ai encore la tête sur les épaules c'était grâce à 'monsieur Rodriguez'. Et si j'apprenais ce que j'étais avant de me faire tuer à Santa Monica, c'était grâce à Jack. Je ne devais à LaCroix qu'une mission pour lui être utile, tant qu'à avoir gardé l'avantage sur monsieur Rodriguez aux yeux des autres vampires. C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit en plus « prouvez moi que vous êtes plus qu'une simple chair inutilement épargnée. »

« Trou du cul – marmonnai-je, les yeux rivés sur le fond du coffre.

-C'est à moi que tu parles, fille ? – S'étonna Jack.

-Nan, je parle du Prince, » le détrompai-je prestement en levant la tête vers lui pour lui afficher mon air gêné.

Le vampire éclata de rire, ce rire sonore et gras. Je souris, il me pointa de son cigare – toi, tu apprends vite ! T'as l'air plus cérébrale que femme d'action comme ça, mais t'apprends très vite ! – Il releva le menton et sa voix se fit plus grave – mais ne perds jamais trop de temps à réfléchir, Toréador, parce que ce n'est pas le fruit de tes pensées qui te sauvera la tronche d'une cartouche entre les deux yeux ! »

Avec un sourire flatté d'être complimentée et soupir troublé, je pris la clef magnétique et me retournai vers la porte, usant de la clef pour me retrouver dans un autre couloir. Génial.

Je sortis mon démonte-pneu de ma ceinture, le tenant à deux mains et avançant à pas de loup. Jack marchait à pas tranquille derrière moi. On arriva à une autre porte. Je collai mon oreille dessus. Que dalle.

J'ouvris la porte et m'accroupis pour avancer, il y avait une énorme cuve et un tintamarre de machine qui me bouchait la vue et les oreilles. J'avançai jusqu'à la cuve, il y avait un monstre en face d'une manivelle qui semblait s'amuser comme un dingue. J'avançai jusqu'à être derrière lui, le Sang courut dans mes membres. Une nouvelle optique s'ouvrait dans mon esprit pour annihiler toute appréhension : c'était un monstre, et un monstre gênant. Je me redressai, glissai le démonte-pneu sous sa gorge alors qu'il se tournait vers moi, et tirai brutalement ! Sa tête se décolla de ses épaules et il tomba en poussières alors que son regard rouge fou s'imprimait sur mes yeux. J'avais eu de la chance de l'avoir aussi facilement.

Je frissonnai en essuyant les cendres de mon jean d'une main. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. J'avais une boule dans la gorge et une énorme envie de fondre en larmes. Ca n'était pas le moment ! Je suis très douée pour me retenir de pleurer quand ça n'est pas le bon endroit, alors je serrai les dents et ma main autour de mon arme. Je pris plusieurs inspirations inutiles pour arriver à me calmer. Quand je tremblai moins, j'avisai la porte suivante.

Quand Jack se pointa derrière moi, me faisant sursauter et me retourner arme au poing « sois prudente, fillette ! Ces types du Sabbat ne sont pas des tendres. Y'en a deux dans la pièce suivante. Faut qu'tu les étales ! »

J'hochai la tête, baissant les bras en pensant « pourquoi moi ? » Mais Jack me regardait comme s'il était sûr et certain que je pouvais les buter les doigts dans le nez. Je me détendis et hochai une nouvelle fois la tête.

Puis j'ouvris la porte, ouaip ils étaient deux, aussi moches l'un que l'autre. Je décidai de frapper fort, alliant vitesse et force. Ca avait bien marché avec mon premier. Je fonçai donc sur celui qui me tournait le dos. Il se retourna au moment où j'allais lui toucher l'arrière du crâne ! Sa main vola vers ma tête, je me baissai, sentis l'air se fendre là où s'était trouvé mon visage. Je m'essayai au roulé boulet arrière, mais un pied s'enfonça dans mes côtes !

Je me redressai pile que pour un des deux monstres me saisisse par les cheveux ! Grognant, je lui envoyai mon démonte-pneu au visage pour le faire reculer, il me lâcha, le deuxième sur ma gauche voulut me donner un coup de griffes ! Je reculai sur le côté et avançai vers l'autre, l'harcelant de coups au visage. Je devais aussi faire attention à l'autre et le combat fut bientôt un ballet de 't'avance je recule'. Le Sang fonctionnait pour moi comme de l'adrénaline, je m'efforçais à garder d'excellents réflexes alors que mon esprit s'était emmuré. Esquiver les coups marchait une fois sur deux, car je me rendis compte que j'attaquais trop souvent en oubliant l'autre et en ayant une défense de chiotte au retour.

Je finis par arriver à réduire la tête du premier en bouillie et il tomba en cendres. Mais j'avais tellement soif ! Ces salauds m'avaient labouré le visage, les bras et le torse ! J'essayai de me saisir de l'autre, il bougeait comme une anguille maintenant ! Avec un coup de bol j'arrivai à lui asséner un grand coup sur le crâne, et le temps qu'il fut sonné, je m'agrippai à lui, l'obligeai à pencher la tête et lui suçai le sang.

Le sang noir, le sang noir et froid. Le sang d'un autre monstre.

Je le buvais si vite que rapidement sa rébellion avoisina le 0. J'entendais mes plaies se refermer, et son sang courir dans mon corps. Dans mes veines, partout, comme une éponge. Et je retombai brutalement par terre pour m'éloigner quand il prit feu et tomba en poussières !

A genoux je crachai la cendre noire et essuyai mes lèvres du dos de la main. Je sentis quelque chose en moi qui s'agitait mais se calmait peu à peu. Je me sentais fébrile, presque prête à tailler en pièce autre chose pour le boire, jusqu'à ne plus avoir soif !

La Bête… Ma Bête se calma. Curieuse de la sentir, je me repliai sur moi-même. C'était un mélange de rage et de méchanceté. Je la caressai dans le sens du poil, elle avait failli sortir de sa cage. Pour la calmer je pensais à autre chose.

Pendant un certain temps je pensais à Reflet d'Acide. Un rire léger s'échappa de ma gorge pour s'écraser sur ma main.

Du comique plein la tête je me relevai et passai la porte suivante en étant accroupie. J'avais encore une cuve style Butagaz qui me bouchait la vue et il faisait noir. Je me figeai et louchai sur la cuve pour voir à travers. Ma vue s'éclaira, les petits détails glauques me firent leur come-back mais je les écartai pour me concentrer sur la cuve. Peu à peu une forme en couleur se dessina sur la tôle mais je savais que ça indiquait ce qui se trouvait derrière la tôle. C'était une forme humanoïde en noir et en rose. Elle faisait une ronde, je m'avançai quand elle s'éloignait de la cuve et de ma position. Je glissai un œil à côté de la cuve pour voir le monstre et me précipitai sur lui quand il marcha en me tournant le dos. Je lui sautai dessus et le bus à son tour !

Je dus me ruer en catastrophe derrière la cuve quand une autre créature rappliqua pour marcher sur la poussière qui avait été son camarade. Quoique, c'était un humain, son odeur me faisait saliver ! Il s'approcha dangereusement de l'endroit où je me terrai dans l'ombre, et il avançait à pas prudents. Il devait débarquer.

Je ne bougeai plus d'un iota, il se détendit et s'éloigna peu à peu. Je pus me jeter sur la porte suivante !

La salle suivante c'était plein de bidons au milieu qui faisaient frontière, et la porte de l'autre côté, tout ça à ma droite ! Je m'approchai prudemment et entendis un autre humain faire les cents pas de la porte au mur d'en face. Cachée derrière un bidon, je vis au sol une boîte en fer blanc, une boîte de sardines sans doute.

Je me penchai pour prendre la boîte puis en revins au monstre pour observer son manège.

A vue de nez, même en me dépêchant quand il faisait face au mur, je n'aurai pas le temps de passer la porte avant qu'il me voie. Je considérai l'immense salle puis baissai les yeux sur ma boîte de sardine.

J'ai besoin d'une diversion qui pourrait faire s'éloigner le garçon de la porte.

Je balançai de toutes mes forces la boîte en face de moi ! J'entendis le type murmurer puis ses pas se rapprocher, je me glissai entre deux bidons. Quand il fut bien de l'autre côté de la frontière, je n'attendis pas mon reste et détalai !

Fermant la porte derrière moi, je me retrouvai face-à-face avec Jack. J'allais hurler quand il me plaqua sa main sur la bouche.

Et toutes les menaces du monde ne valaient pas l'odeur même de la main de ce type pour vous faire taire. Je levai les mains en l'air, le suppliant des yeux pour que ce concentré d'odeurs infectes quitte mes narines de fille française.

Jack retira sa main, appréciant la vue de ma grimace dégoûtée. « Super, gamine ! Tu te débrouilles très bien ! Ah-ah ! Quand je pense que je croyais qu'on avait droit à un raid du Sabbat alors que c'était les locaux qui défendaient leur territoire !

-Ben, et les vampires de tout à l'heure ?

-Petite salutation du Sabbat, rien d'autre.

-Ah, bon.

-Bah, faut que t'aille les finir, ils en ont trop vu. Prend ça, mais il s'appelle Reviens ! – Fit-il en me tendant un revolver 38.

Je regardai le pistolet et relevai les yeux sur lui, horrifiée – attends, tu me demandes de tuer des humains ?! – M'exclamai-je en reculant d'un à deux pas.

Jack fronça les sourcils – tu es une Caïnite maintenant, fillette, pense à la Mascarade ou crève avec eux ! Ne fais pas ta Toréador maintenant ! Tu dois agir là, pas penser aux humains ! Me sermonna t-il d'une voix caverneuse. Puis il ajouta en pointant le 38 du menton – je n'utilise pas trop les flingues, ça fait du bruit, c'est inutile contre un vampire mais contre un humain…»

Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir le second flot de larmes, est-ce que je voulais vivre avec des morts sur la conscience pour la protection des monstres ? Je baissai les yeux sur le 38. Me mettant à renifler en chialant.

En fait, oui. Je pouvais, c'était le pire. Je pouvais tuer pour rester en vie. Je me dis que j'étais nouvelle dans ce monde et que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de croire Jack et prendre pour vérité le fait qu'il était inévitable de les faire taire à jamais.

Je saisis le pistolet en pleurant, voyant de grosses gouttes rouges s'écraser sur mes mains pâles. J'espérai que les humains étaient au moins aussi glauques que les monstres. Et j'étais à 90 sûre que c'était le cas.

Quelle horreur !

Serrant la main sur la crosse, j'obéis à Jack quand il me demanda de viser et tirer sur trois bouteilles alignées sur une caisse à quelques mètres en face de moi. Je me découvris meilleure tireuse qu'avant.

Il me fallait une fin, la Mascarade, il me fallait une tête de turc : le Sabbat.

Si le Sabbat n'avait pas ramené ses fesses durant la séance du Prince, les locaux ne se seraient pas attaqué aux monstres du Sabbat et on en serait resté à : Joshua perd sa tête, bibine va à Santa Monica.

On ne serait pas passé par la case : bibine tue des humains de sang froid avec un 38…

Ne tue jamais d'innocents.

Fais regretter au Sabbat d'exister.

Je devais jouer selon les règles de ce nouveau monde si je voulais me valoriser par rapport aux autres et rester en vie.

Jack appelait les humains 'le Bétail', il disait que le loup ne veut pas que le Bétail sache qu'il est là. Il s'agissait de se protéger des humains en les maintenant dans l'ignorance et de les protéger de nous de la même manière. La Mascarade c'était retirer son masque lors du bal seulement pour un Baiser. Et le Sabbat, et tous les vampires qui se montraient en spectacle aux humains… Mettaient le bal en danger.

Jouer selon les règles de la Mascarade, les règles de vie des vampires.

Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois les tuer, ils en ont trop vu. Ma main se resserra sur l'arme.

Je sentais Jack m'observer, je relevai les yeux sur lui, il haussa un sourcil. Je faisais ma Toréador au lieu d'agir. J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur.

Je pris l'ascenseur et me retrouvai dans un entrepôt avec de grandes étagères métalliques. Je m'accroupis et parcourus le hangar jusqu'à les compter. Ils étaient deux à patrouiller : le premier, près d'une double porte, était armé d'un pistolet comme le mien et le second, patrouillant dans les étagères, était armé d'un démonte-pneu.

J'essuyai mes larmes du dos de la main gauche. Putain, en moins d'une nuit j'ai été transformée en vampire, j'ai crocheté une serrure, piraté un ordinateur, tué quatre monstres et là j'allais tuer deux personnes. On peut dire que l'handicapée incapable de passer une barrière était dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine.

Je pris une décision, j'allais essayer de les tuer le plus 'gentiment' possible. Je savais que le Baiser donnait des sensations agréables à une victime… Je tombai donc sur le dos de celui qui déambulait parmi les étagères et le mordis.

Il se débattait, en conséquence je découvris qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Je le relâchai rapidement, sentant de nouvelles larmes poindre, lui collai le canon sur le crâne et pressai la détente en tournant la tête de côté.

Son sang, qui coulait sur mon menton, aspergea ma joue.

Je me cachai ensuite en hoquetant, contournant une étagère pour arriver derrière le second type. Je me relevai, le tins par le col et lui collai une balle à l'arrière du crâne.

J'avais deux cadavres sur les bras qui baignaient dans leur sang en fixant le plafond d'un air surpris.

Lia Vilorë naissait dans le sang.

« Je suis désolée, » glapis-je en posant le pistolet sur une étagère. Je me penchai ensuite sur chacun d'eux pour leur fermer les yeux.

Jack s'amena derrière moi, à pas bruyants, je pointai de l'index droit l'étagère où son pistolet reposai en étant accroupie près du deuxième mort. Il était à peine adulte, quel gâchis !

« Et voilà, la pièce est terminée ! On baisse le rideau et chacun rentre tranquillement dans son cercueil pour cette nuit ! – S'exclama mon mentor derrière moi d'une voix nonchalante.

-Et c'est tout ? – Soufflai-je, une boule dans la gorge, les yeux rivés sur le visage du jeune décédé.

-Jusqu'à la nuit prochaine où la Camarilla aura un plan en réponse, attaque, riposte, esquive. C'est toutes les nuits le même ballet ! »

Un klaxon se fit entendre à l'extérieur, derrière les doubles portes. Je me relevai et me tournai vers Jack qui jetait un œil au-dessus de son épaule – ah, je crois qu'on te cherche, fillette ! C'est un plaisir de te connaître ! Et si tu reviens en un seul morceau de Santa Monica, viens donc au Last Round. C'est un bar au centre ville. Je te parlerai de politique – il sourit en coin, le menton levé – c'est ce qui est le plus dangereux ici. – Il se retourna et secoua la main tenant un cigare entre l'index et le majeur – à plus ! »

Je tournai les yeux vers les portes et revins à Jack. Marchant vers lui à sa hauteur je posai ma main sur son bras.

Puis je passai les doubles portes et pris le taxi qui m'attendait.


	4. Mercurio et les surfers

Chapitre 3 – Mercurio et les surfers

_Santa Monica, 12 novembre 2010 à 19h_

Le taxi m'amena à Santa Monica, dans un taudis au-dessus d'un prêteur sur gages. Ce qui restait de ma nuit je le passai en pleurant entre deux pensées.

Auto apitoiement, inquiétude, horreur. Je ne pouvais pas appeler mes parents, ma maman, ni même ma meilleure amie, et pas plus l'édition pour laquelle j'avais auditionné en début de soirée !

En quelques heures mes chances de carrière s'étaient écrasées comme le premier essai de l'aviation !

Au couché du soleil, dans mon taudis aux murs jaunes, aux vitres aux minuscules carreaux opaques, quand je me réveillai je ne pus que tout mettre sur ma nouvelle identité : Lia Vilorë, vampire Toréador.

Et prête à faire chier le Sabbat et la Camarilla (si elle n'avait pas fait une réunion pour décapiter Joshua !) Jusqu'à la nuit des temps !

Ne jamais tuer d'innocents.

Avoir une pensée pour ceux qui se trouvent dans les tirs croisés.

C'était tout ce que je pouvais me promettre.

Il devait y avoir une différence entre moi et les humains sinon je me voyais déjà m'enfermer à double tour dans cette chambre ! Ca ne voulait pas dire être sans cœur et m'isoler de la société humaine (au contraire, il fallait s'y fondre) mais… Ranger ses principes moraux quand il y a ma vie d'un côté, la Mascarade et des dangers pour l'un et l'autre de l'autre.

Ne pas enfreindre la Mascarade et empêcher qu'un bouseux se prenant pour Superman et ayant lu le dernier magazine du Sabbat le fasse. Sinon comme hier soir j'aurai des humains en guise de menaces à éliminer.

Par contre, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un vampire avait besoin de l'autorisation d'un autre vampire pour en créer un troisième. C'était un non-sens de tuer le créateur et de se plaindre qu'alors le nouveau-né sans Père allait enfreindre la Mascarade ! Ils le cherchent aussi !

Contrôler la population vampirique ? Bah, même pas ! Si le Sire est intelligent il ne créera pas des imbéciles. Et s'ils sont tous idiots ça se saura très vite et tous les vampires leur tomberont dessus.

Eviter la casse inutile, peut-être. Encore que, si le Sire choisit son Infant, autorisation ou pas on en revient au même.

Bande de tyrans ces types de la Camarilla ! Ils croient avoir l'exclusivité de la raison pendant que le Sabbat se croit devoir détenir l'exclusivité de la connerie !

Une fois des lignes de conduite dégagées du fruit chaotique de mes pensées, je pris un bain en essayant de mettre de côté la senteur de moisie de la riquiqui salle de bains à droite du coin cuisine. Puis je trouvai, dans mes valises qu'on m'avait rapportées, un blue-jean propre et un tee-shirt noir. Je passai mes bottes et passai mon long pull en coton noir fétiche avec capuche.

Habillée je remarquai finalement qu'au pied du lit qui se trouvait, à gauche de la porte d'entrée blanche, un bureau en métal avec un ordinateur portable posé dessus. J'allumai la radio du coin cuisine à droite du lit pour me tenir compagnie et tout de suite la voix suave de l'animatrice remplit mes oreilles.

Je me retournai pour m'approcher du bureau, passant devant la grande télé à antennes à ma droite. Je m'assis sur la chaise. A gauche de l'ordinateur, posé en biais sur le côté droit du bureau, il y avait une note jaune et au-dessus un carton d'invitation qui tenait debout sur ses deux côtés. Je soupirai et pris le carton plié. Sur un côté il y avait 'Vilorë' écrit en lettres rouges typé manuscrit médiéval. Je le dépliai et lus une invitation à rendre visite à Maximilian Strauss. Régent Tremere. Avec une énigme pour trouver l'endroit où il habitait dans le centre ville. « Soleil noir ? – Marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils, tenant le papier à deux mains – qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? Moi qui suis nulle aux énigmes, le pauvre va m'attendre longtemps ! » Je lâchai un énorme soupir.

J'étais contente de faire semblant de respirer, même si ce petit luxe demandait au Sang, au réveil, de donner un peu de vie aux poumons et au reste du système respiratoire pour qu'ils puissent se gonfler d'air. Ne pas respirer était étrangement naturel… Je me demandai quelques secondes comment on pouvait parler sans respirer. Je suppose que le Sang au réveil gardait les poumons et le système respiratoire en service pour que l'air ne nous manque pas à la formation des mots. Par contre ils ne servent à rien le reste du temps. Soupirer, crier étaient des moyens d'expressions comme d'autres, en fait.

Quelle chose intéressante ! Je suis un macchabée ambulant par sa capacité à parler et donc à toujours user d'oxygène pour cette simple chose !

Wou-hou !

Secouant la tête pleine de ces pensées existentielles sur la condition du vampire, du mort-vivant, je revis à la baisse l'idéalisation du vampire quand mes pensées se tournèrent vers le sexe qui afficha le panneau 'nécrophilie'.

Troublée, je croisai les jambes et fixai pensivement l'écran noir à affichage vert. Fixant le clignotement du devant un d'entrée de code. 'Tain cet ordinateur est seulement sous DOS, je désespère.

Je repensai au Sang. Si le Sang pouvait nous permettre de respirer pour parler et qu'en nous réchauffant il nous donnait une bonne mine. Alors oui, là on peut dire que le Sang est la vie, surtout pour nous ! Le panneau 'nécrophilie' s'effaça humblement quand le vampire se dit qu'il a, contrairement aux zombis, tout ce qu'il faut pour faire le vivant tant qu'il a du Sang.

Si je peux faire fonctionner mes poumons, est-ce que ça marche avec le cœur aussi ?

Je fis un petit essai puis pris mon pouls. Faible mais là. Seulement ça m'avait demandé un certain effort et drainée un peu. Aussi je décidai que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Ou seulement pour berner les mortels assez proches de moi pour surprendre l'absence totale de rythme cardiaque.

Bref, avant qu'un humain soit collé à ma poitrine ou qu'un médecin prenne mon pouls…

J'haussai les épaules et revins sur terre pour aller des yeux de l'ordinateur à la note jaunie. Il y était écrit « bienvenu à Santa Monica » par Mercurio mon contact. Il m'informait aussi qu'il y avait trois poches de sang dans le frigo – je me retournai pour voir le frigo tournant le dos au mur gauche du coin cuisine – ainsi que trois cents dollars dans un des tiroirs du bureau. L'ordinateur était à ma disposition sur le réseau de la Fondation LaCroix et le mot de passe était 'sunset'.

Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu de mon sac à main avec tout mon fourbi ? Je revins à ma valise sur le lit et la fouillai jusqu'à trouver, avec un gros soulagement, mon sac à main en cuir bleu qui contenait toutes mes affaires. L'essentiel : mon porte-monnaie & portefeuille qui abritait ma carte d'identité, ma carte bancaire, ect, ect. Ah, sauf le passeport, « les salauds ! » Hurlai-je en frappant mes cuisses. Bon, fallait s'y attendre. Je gonflai les joues et soupirai bruyamment en mettant mon portefeuille dans le petit sac en toile pendu à ma ceinture sur ma hanche droite. Rangeant mon sac à main dans la valise que je bouclai.

J'en revins au bureau et ouvris le premier tiroir à ma gauche, trouvant un portefeuille en cuir noir contenant les trois cents dollars. Je le fourrai dans mon petit sac puis en revins à l'ordinateur pour écrire le code. J'accédai à ma boîte mail. Mon regard se fixa sur le nom du Prince. Je me rappelai ce grand blond français tiré à quatre épingles, autoritaire comme un militaire et, fallait le reconnaître, imposant. Je me demandai si c'était sage de songer à filer des pattes du Prince de la ville d'une secte vampirique, voire si c'était réaliste.

Mon esprit observa une minute de silence interdit.

« Je suis dans une merde… » Murmurai-je, la tête dans les mains, coudes sur la table. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Jack pour son enseignement ! J'en allais en avoir besoin !

Je soupirai de désespoir puis lus mes emails. Les deux premiers étaient de Mercurio m'accueillant encore à Santa Monica, puis m'informant que je devais le trouver aux appartements sur Main Street, ça tombe bien, j'y suis. C'était en bas de la rue. Le seul mail intéressant ensuite était un Spam d'un dénommé Filpatrick. Avec son ordinateur de recherches de fugitifs avec leur caution. Ou des maris qui se sont tirés avec la pension.

Intéressant, un chasseur de primes à Santa Monica. Ca pouvait toujours servir j'ai l'impression.

Enfin, je pris mon démonte-pneu et le cachai sous mon pull à ma ceinture sur ma hanche et sortis capuche sur la tête.

Je devais me concentrer sur la mission du Prince LaCroix, satisfaire monsieur jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche la grappe pour que je puisse filer au Last Round. J'avais l'idée que Jack et monsieur Rodriguez, ne faisant partie ni de l'Ecole de Raison ni de sa rivale, devaient être les plus équilibrés. Et ils me font moins peur que les deux autres !

Je me retrouvai dans le couloir chichement éclairé par une unique lampe de plafond en phase terminale. Ce pauvre couloir avec ses murs à la tapisserie rouge et blanche décollée par endroits. Une plante verte en pot assez grande se trouvait à ma gauche, le parquet sous mes pieds glissait. J'avançai dans le couloir et sur le palier de mon voisin je vis le journal de L.A.

Baissant les yeux dessus, je crevai presque d'envie de jeter un œil dedans. Je regardai d'abord autour de moi puis m'accroupis pour déplier le journal.

En première page, « carnaval sanglant » avec la belle photo noire et blanc d'un homme en jean dont il manquait un énorme bout de thorax, pendu par les mains à un réverbère. « Yiii, » glapis-je avec une certaine envie de vomir. Je tournai la tête à côté de moi et pris une grande respiration. Mon imagination galopante tentait avec talent de me faire gerber sur la photo de ce pauvre homme. Je dus reprendre une autre grande respiration. Mon sadisme s'arrêtant aux frontières de mon imagination, j'insupportai de voir des chairs ouvertes aux quatre vents, putain je vais vomir. Troisième inspiration.

J'ouvris un œil tourné vers la photo puis bifurquai en urgence sur le texte. Mince, c'était à Santa Monica sur la plage, le Piers. « Je crois que ce serait bien pour tout le monde si quelqu'un allait voir, » murmurai-je. J'avais le mot 'vampire' écrit en gros, en gras, en italique et souligné dans l'esprit. Sans aucun doute parce que sous le coup de la nouveauté je ramenais tous les trucs hyper dégueulasses sur le dos des vampires.

J'en revins plus froidement à la photo. Si c'était un humain qui avait fait ça il était soit très costaud pour faire monter à la corde un type sur un réverbère soit il était avec des amis. En tout cas le type devait être mort avant de se retrouver suspendu par un mètre au-dessus du sol. Je me demandai ensuite ce qui, nom de Dieu, autre qu'un heu, enfin ce que je pouvais imaginer de ce qu'on peut faire avec sa main, pouvait ouvrir le torse d'un homme comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on voit ses côtes dépasser !

j'me sens mal. J'me sens d'autant plus mal que je me dis qu'il faudra que j'aille voir de près. Le masochisme va au-delà des frontières de mon imagination, j'en ai bien peur. Je me dis que je pourrais faire un tour chez cet Arthur Filpatrick, peut-être qu'il savait des choses là-dessus.

Je repliai le journal et le reposai sur son palier, traversai le reste du couloir et descendis cet escalier sans rampe je déteste toujours autant les architectes indélicats.

Je rajustai ma capuche sur ma tête et tournai la poignée nacrée de la porte en chêne, ouvrant la porte sur la nuit

En face de moi, un visage moribond et nauséeux même à l'odeur. « Ah ! OO » Soufflai-je, prise par surprise et sautant d'un pas en arrière.

La chose emmitouflée dans ce qui semblait être un lourd amas de vêtements orangés avec une écharpe rouge autour du cou, me parla dans un anglais difficile : « z'auriez pas une p'tite pièce mam'zelle ?

J'ai froid, mais plus jamais de clochard pour me réchauffer, je fouillai dans le minuscule sac en toile. J'en tirai le portefeuille en cuir noir que j'avais trouvé et donnai trois dollars au SDF. Il me remercia et s'éloigna de ma porte.

Je la refermai derrière moi et me retrouvai dans la petite ruelle donnant sur Main Street à ma gauche. J'inspirai profondément l'air nocturne chargé du parfum marin puis marchai dans la ruelle.

Sur la grande rue, je tournai la tête vers une odeur de sang qui venait titiller mes narines, me rappelant que je me pelais de froid. A plusieurs mètres à droite, sous la lumière jaune d'un réverbère, titubait un type en bleu qui finit par se traîner sur les marches d'un bâtiment. La rue était assez vide, les rares passants ne prêtaient pas attention au gars en train de crever sur son perron.

J'hésitai à aller l'aider sachant que la Soif pouvait me faire aggraver son cas mais ma bonne conscience stimulée par l'odeur de sang m'attira vers le bâtiment. Je montai les marches du perron souillé de sang et levai les yeux sur les doubles portes elles aussi salopées d'hémoglobine. Je posai la main sur la poignée de celle de droite et tournai. Ca n'était pas fermé, j'ouvris la porte et entrai.

Un beau couloir de marbre blanc très éclairé par des lampes halogènes au plafond. Mais beau marbre blanc décoré d'un beau filet de sang dans lequel on distinguait des traces de chaussures. Le sang allait jusqu'au fond du couloir, la dernière porte à droite. Je marchai en sentant que malgré la Soif, j'étais toujours calme.

J'ouvris lentement la porte noire sur une grande pièce avec un sol toujours de marbre. Je vis sur le canapé beige un type brun aux cheveux courts bouclés qui pissait le sang à partir de la côte gauche. Il portait un pantalon et une veste bleue sur une chemise ouverte. Ca faisait style gangster, surtout avec les breloques qui pendaient à son cou, la chaîne dorée et les bracelets de même gabarit à ses poignets.

Mais pour le moment, il gémissait comme un mourrant, affolant d'ailleurs qu'avec une telle blessure il soit encore vivant. Mais ça n'était pas un vampire, ni n'était parfaitement humain. A l'odeur de son sang c'était un mélange des deux, space.

Je m'approchai prudemment, à un pas de distance, je me penchai vers lui. « Allô ? Vous êtes Mercurio ? Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Vous perdez beaucoup de sang ! – Dis-je à haute voix, me forçant à parler fort.

Le type gémit comme un damné en ouvrant la bouche puis tourna la tête vers moi, il était mal rasé et avait des yeux bleus rehaussés par de beaux beurres noirs autour – hein, quoi ? Merde, on peut pas souffrir en paix ! Vous êtes la nouvelle envoyée par LaCroix, c'est ça ?

-Heu, ouais, c'est ça – hésitai-je, surprise, comment il peut encore aligner autant de mots ?

-Merde ! Ces bâtards m'ont massacré ! C'est ma côte qui dépasse là ? Merde !! Regardez à ma place si c'est ma côte que je vois, j'peux pas ! » Exigea t-il en gesticulant pour essayer de voir.

Je regardai, c'était une extrémité d'oreiller blanc. Mais comme ce type travaillant pour LaCroix commençait à me sortir par les oreilles aux vues de la superficialité de sa blessure (bah, il saigne presque plus.) Je pris un air horrifié et fis « oh, oui, mon Dieu c'est votre côte !

-Ha, ah, très drôle, je suis en train de perdre mon sang sur ce canapé et vous faites le guignol ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! – Se lamenta t-il avec un regard mauvais.

« Vous n'allez pas si mal si vous vous plaignez, » pensai-je – et si vous me disiez ce que je peux faire pour soulager votre souffrance ? « Je peux vous achever aussi ; »

-De la morphine, trouvez moi de la morphine et je pourrai me refaire une santé en attendant qu'on me donne du Sang !

-Du sang ? – Répétai-je, intriguée.

-Ouais, une fois par moi on me donne du sang de vampire. J'ai la santé, un peu de force, de vitesse et je vis plus longtemps ! Comme vous me voyez là j'ai plus de soixante ans – c'est vrai qu'il en paraissez la moitié moins – vous voyez ?

-Ah, ouais ! Bon ok, je vais vous cherchez de la morphine – après tout, il a pas de bol – et pourquoi vous vous retrouvez dans cet état, au fait ?

Il soupira et toussa, se détendant pour essayer de s'allonger plus confortablement – je devais faire un échange avec une bande de voyous sur la plage… Dégoter de l'Astrolite pour… l'entrepôt du Sabbat, votre mission… C'est d'faire sauter cet entrepôt. Merde ! Si LaCroix apprend que j'ai tout foiré, je suis un homme mort !

J'haussai un sourcil, croisant les bras, franchement il a une purée de déveine ! – Pas de chance ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ces types ?

-Ils… Ils m'ont doublé, piqué mon fric et tabassé en me laissant pour mort ! Je me suis traîné jusqu'ici en tenant mes tripes d'un bras ! Vous devez aller là-bas et arranger le coup, moi j'ai tout foiré !

-Alors en passant, si je pouvais – commençai-je en la sentant venir de loin…

-Ouais, si vous pouviez aller les voir, ils ont une cabane sur la plage, récupérer mon fric et leur casser la gueule de ma part ! Ce serait cool, et mon bide ça reste entre vous et moi, ok ? Si vous faites ça j'pourrais vous rendre service !

Cool ! – Pas de problème. Je vais commencer par vous trouver de la morphine.

Il soupira – passez chez le docteur Malcolm, d'après c'que je sais, il y en a toujours qui traîne sur son bureau… » Et il s'endormit.

Je le regardai un moment puis me grattai la tête en regardant la porte. « Trouver de la morphine, j'en ai des super bonnes moi ! Ben j'espère que ce docteur n'est pas là ! »

Merde, tiens.

Je sortis du bâtiment en soupirant. Dehors, sur la rue d'en face à ma gauche : l'hôpital. Je souris légèrement.

Quand j'entendis quelqu'un tousser à ma gauche. Un type en noir, un costume deux pièces vu de dos, était presque adossé au mur. Il tournait la tête régulièrement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Je reniflai, le sang de Mercurio remplit mes narines. C'est vrai, j'ai froid et j'ai soif. Je m'approchai de lui, tirant un miroir de poche de mon petit sac pour voir que j'avais une très, très mauvaise mine.

Mais on était en publique, je voyais un policier patrouiller dans la rue. Je le contournai donc et l'accostai, pas sûre de ce que je faisais. « Heu, monsieur, vous avez perdu quelque chose ? – demandai-je en le tirant par la manche.

Il se tourna vers moi, surpris, et fit des yeux ronds en reculant le buste. Mince c'est mal barré – heu, qui êtes vous ?

Je lui souris, vraiment je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, ça me ferait mal d'être rejetée parce que j'ai un teint de mort – personne, je pensais que vous aviez perdu quelque chose. Je peux peut-être vous aider ? – répondis-je, aimablement.

Il se détendit visiblement et se tint droit mais tranquille devant moi – et bien j'ai perdu mes clefs de voiture… Et…

-Vos clefs ? – le pauvre… Moi j'ai une idée – c'est par ici que vous les avez perdues.

-Oui, et il fait si sombre que je ne les vois pas ! – Me répondit-il, l'air ennuyé.

Je lui souris pour le rassurer – j'ai une bonne vue, venez, je vais vous aider à les chercher.

Je lui saisis la manchette et évidemment ma peau frôla la sienne, alors quand il me fit des yeux ronds avec un sourire séducteur, je ne compris pas – dans cette ruelle ?

Je jetai un œil vers la ruelle sombre et étroite du bâtiment du prêteur sur gages. Baissai les yeux sur ma main, les relevai sur son visage et tentai d'imiter son sourire suave – oui, cette sombre et étroite petite ruelle… »

C'est pas de ma faute si le double sens fit mouche, vraiment, j'aurais soit parié qu'il fût choqué, soit qu'il ne comprît pas mais pas qu'il sourît un peu plus ! Et puis ça me fit rire. Mince, je drague maintenant ! « Allons-y alors, je vous suis ! » Susurra t-il, bientôt je sentis sa main sur mes fesses.

Le monde est glauque, ce type est un inconnu prêt à jouer en position verticale avec une inconnue dans une ruelle crade ! Je me cambrai légèrement pour échapper à la main sur mon arrière-train réservé au prince charmant (non, mais sans blague, j'ai beau être devenue un vampire, j'ai encore un idéal relationnel et mes fesses sont réservées !)

Je le tractai donc jusqu'à la ruelle, jusqu'au fond de la ruelle. Mais seulement, au fond de ladite ruelle, c'est moi qui me retrouvai collée à la palissade en bois ! Le type pressa sa bouche sur la mienne, trop abasourdie pour la garder fermée, et sa langue fit un état des lieux à l'intérieur.

Va falloir qu'on m'explique comment du jour au lendemain j'arrive à séduire un homme moi ! Va vraiment falloir que j'en apprenne plus sur les vampires Toréador. Si peut-être c'est un pouvoir spécifique ? Ou si les vampires sont divisés en d'autres familles pour le fun ?

Le type devenait vraiment trop entreprenant, mais puisque je l'avais sous la main… J'attendais de prendre la température. Il me souleva par les fesses. Ola, il est très chaud le costume cravate là ! J'en profitai qu'il m'ait fait grimper lui-même pour nouer mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je l'obligeai ensuite à décoller ses lèvres des miennes en lui saisissant le visage par les joues. Je baissai la tête vers sa gorge, embrassant sa joue gauche le long du trajet, puis plantai mes crocs dans sa gorge.

Je le maintins fermement entre mes jambes le temps de me nourrir. Son sang était sain mais un peu gras, et sa peau n'était pas franchement parfumée. Je fis attention à son rythme cardiaque et le relâchai après quelques secondes à écouter ses gémissements.

Quand je me pendis à son cou en laissant retomber mes jambes il affichait un sourire béat. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lécher la plaie qui se referma. Puis quand je le contournai mon pied fit tinter quelque chose par terre. Je baissai les yeux pour voir un petit trousseau de clef avec une télécommande pour voiture. Je souris et me baissai pour ramasser les clefs que je glissai dans sa poche. « Ben, t'as de la chance ! » Murmurai-je avant de quitter la ruelle.

Il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Je rajustai ma capuche en me battant avec mes cheveux longs pour les garder sous la capuche. Je traversai en trottant pour arriver sur la rue de l'hôpital de Santa Monica.

J'allais passer la double porte sous le portique soutenu par des colonnes quand j'entendis un très, très bruyant : « HEY MA JOLIE ! » Sur le ton quasi hystérique et aigu d'un type insupportable à la voix de crécelle. Juste derrière moi !

Je me retournai en hurlant (ou presque) pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme d'à peu près mon âge, aux courts cheveux châtains, aux yeux jaunes (hiii ?) Au visage rond, encore plus qu'il avait les cheveux courts, aux lèvres fines me servant le sourire le plus niais of the world… Il portait un blue-jean, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste en jean avec un smiley jaune aux dents longues du côté du cœur.

Je le considérai de bas en haut, achevée par son sourire. « Qui tu es ? – Marmonnai-je, j'aime pas trop qu'on m'aborde comme ça.

-Hey ! N'aie pas peur la grande ! Je suis au courant pour tout ! T'es un vampire, pas vrai ! Mince, je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vue ! C'est trop cool ça, mec ! Tu peux me faire confiance ! J'm'appelle Knox ! Knox Harrington ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton – crochet avec les doigts, mon Dieu – nom ?

Putain, mais il a qu'à crier plus fort que je suis un vampire, ce naze ! J'suis pas sûre qu'à l'autre bout de la rue ils l'aient entendu ! – mon petit – crochet avec les doigts – nom c'est : Casstoa !

-Ah ouais ! – Cria t-il, je grimaçai – sans blague ! Ca c'est original !

Oh… Mon… Dieu – écoute, Knox, je suis occupée là, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il fit la bouche en cul de poule et leva les mains. Son ton vira à l'extatique sous colle forte avec un soupçon de menace – oh ! Cool mon pote ! Je sais que t'es un gros méchant vampire mais c'est pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton, ok ?! Je sais que t'es nouvelle dans cette ville et c'est pas comme ça qu'tu vas gagner des amis ! J'suis venu gentiment t'accueillir moi !

-Ok, ok ! – répondis-je précipitamment en fouettant l'air des mains – excuse moi, Knox ! – Je le hais. Il m'a fait m'excuser en m'agitant le billet de l'exclusion sociale et des emmerdes alors que je ne suis pas désolée – la nuit dernière a été très dure. Tu m'as surprise ! On recommence tout : je m'appelle Aurélia… Vilorë.

Il me regarda de haut en haussant un sourcil d'un air méfiant – ouais… Moi c'est Knox ! – Et hop, il était reparti – ah mince ! T'es le deuxième vampire que je rencontre ! Tu es Toréador, pas vrai ?! Ouais, t'es assez mignonne pour attirer le clan de la beauté ! »

Alors LA ! (O Ô)

0

« Hein ? Le clan de la beauté ? Attends, c'est un gag ? – Arrivai-je à dire au bout d'un moment de court-circuitage général.

Knox se tenait encore les côtes de rire – hey, mon pote ! On t'a rien dit sur les clans des vampires ?!

-Nan, on ne me dit jamais rien à moi ! Arrête de te marrer – grognai-je en le fixant.

-Pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi, mon pote ! – M'informa t-il, je compris pas, en se redressant – je suis protégé de tes pouvoirs par le sang de mon maître ! – Fit-il fièrement.

-Ton maître ? – Non, je ne tiens pas du tout une conversation sur les vampires avec un type totalement ouf en pleine rue. Les passants semblaient nous contourner.

-Je suis c'qu'on appelle une goule, ouais ! Une fois par mois mon maître me trouve et me donne son sang ! C'est trop cool ! J'ai plus de force, plus de résistance, plus de vitesse !

J'vais le tuer s'il n'arrête pas le chapitre 'zigoto allumé' – et qui c'est, ton maître ? – Demandai-je en soupirant.

Il se renfrogna – je peux pas te le dire, mince ! J'en crève d'envie mais j'ai pas le droit !

-Ben dis le, personne le saura – l'incitai-je en souriant d'amusement. Allez crache !

-Ah, nan je suis désolé ! Il saura que je te l'ai dit et j'me ferai engueuler ! – Il frissonna – ben, ravi de t'avoir rencontrée ! A la prochaine !

Et pouf, il me foutu enfin la paix et s'en alla.

Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de l'hôpital puis roulai des yeux en soupirant. J'en revins à mon hosto d'ailleurs et passai la porte.

Mais j'enregistrai que Mercurio et Knox étaient des 'goules' et des serviteurs de vampires.

J'entrai dans le minuscule hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Tout blanc de haut en bas et de droite à gauche. A gauche d'ailleurs il y avait un ascenseur avec une porte démontée à laquelle on interdisait l'accès avec les bandes jaunes. En face il y avait le comptoir d'accueil avec une jeune femme blonde à l'air pas aimable, en tenue rose à rayures blanches.

Autour de moi, quatre, cinq personnes. Dont un groupe de jeunes pas franchement engageants.

J'allai parler à la dame de l'accueil, coude sur le comptoir « excusez-moi, mademoiselle je heu – vite ! Une idée ! Je remarquai d'un coup d'œil rapide que sur le planning sur son bureau sous mes yeux se trouvait marqué 'électricité' – je viens pour l'électricité de l'immeuble – je mens TT

Elle me regarda d'un air suspicieux – vraiment ? On m'a pas avertie de votre venue – me répliqua t-elle d'un ton nasillard.

Prise de court, j'imitai la v.f de Buffy et Buffy elle-même quand elle mentait. Je clignai des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche – c'est Todd ! – Je me détendis – il n'a aucune mémoire ! C'est un stagiaire vous comprenez, c'est toujours la même histoire avec ceux là ! Ils vous appellent de la part du patron mais ils oublient d'appeler les clients ! – Rires et air contrit servi avec un sourire genre 'pitié croyez moi'.

La bonne femme sourit en coin – ouais, je vois ! Ben vous pouvez y aller. Passez par l'escalier de secours au fond du couloir à droite.

Je lui souris du soulagement de l'employée qui allait pouvoir faire son boulot, sincère en plus – merci ! Le patron va encore passer un savon à Todd ! En espérant qu'on change de stagiaire ! »

Elle rit, je contournai le comptoir par la droite pour suivre le couloir.

A la seconde porte à ma gauche, j'entendis tousser. Et je sentis une forte odeur de sang.

Curieuse, j'ouvris la porte. Une jeune femme aux mi-longs cheveux lisses rouges, à grosses lunettes, en blue-jean et débardeur jaune, était étendue sur une table d'auscultation. Elle avait du sang partout sur elle, à première vue on l'avait soit battue soit c'était un accident de la route.

Elle toussait comme une tuberculeuse quand je m'approchai. Les poumons pouvaient avoir été touchés.

Je me penchai vers elle. Elle semblait jolie et trop jeune pour mourir.

Je repensai à ce que j'avais appris sur les goules. Mercurio pensait guérir ses blessures avec le sang de son maître. Peut-être qu'en donnant un peu du mien à cette fille je pourrais lui éviter de mourir ?

Ca n'était pas dans cet hôpital de gouttière, seule dans une pièce en train de crever, qu'elle allait avoir la vie sauve !

Je m'assis au bord de la table et passai une main sur sa joue. Elle était fiévreuse ! Mince, y'a personne pour s'occuper d'elle dans cet hôpital à la con ?! « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te tirer de là, » murmurai-je. Je regardai mon poignet droit remontant ma manche noire jusqu'au coude.

Je dégotai mon outil de crochetage et sortis l'espèce de petit couteau.

Je le fixai. Ca me rappelait les épisodes des ciseaux à ongles. C'était plutôt bénin.

Qui m'avait dit de ne plus faire l'idiote avec un ciseau la première fois ?

Lui. Je crois.

Son image donna un uppercut à mon esprit, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux alors qu'une colère sourde montait en moi ! Quelle ironie que celui qui m'avait fait promettre de ne plus faire ça devienne la source de ma motivation pour recommencer quelques années plus tard !

J'ai toujours la cicatrice de la seconde fois. Un minuscule point blanc dans mon bras gauche vers le poignet, au-dessus d'une autre, une estafilade dont j'ai oublié l'origine.

J'appuyai la lame du canif sur ma cicatrice en reniflant. Les yeux rivés sur mon bras. J'appuyai vite et fort.

Ouh, putain ça fait mal ! Je fis ensuite une estafilade, mon sang était épais et noir.

J'approchai mon bras des jolies lèvres pâles de la demoiselle en détresse, me concentrant sur elle. Mon sang noir s'écrasa sur ses lèvres qu'elle lécha automatiquement. Gémissant et entrouvrant légèrement les yeux avant de les refermer. Je laissai mon sang couler et tout de suite elle garda la bouche ouverte. Je pressai ma chair contre sa bouche et immédiatement sa langue la fouilla pour agrandir la plaie et faire couler le sang.

Une piquante douleur comme une brûlure me monta dans le corps. S'accompagnant d'une sensation de plaisir intense. Je fermai les yeux, entrouvrant les lèvres en frissonnant, tandis que la fille tenait fermement mon bras contre sa bouche de ses mains.

La sensation s'estompa, je tirai mon bras vers moi d'un geste brusque, la fille geint et poussa un cri de protestation. Puis elle se rallongea en gémissant comme après un long sommeil et reprenant son souffle.

J'observai ses blessures se refermer à vue d'œil et tirai ma manche sur mon bras après avoir léché la plaie qui guérit. Caressant ensuite les joues et le front de la jeune femme de l'autre main.

Elle soupira d'aise puis se réveilla en papillonnant des yeux. Déglutissant, elle se redressa sur un coude. « Qui… Êtes-vous ? – Souffla t-elle en croassant d'une voix un peu absente – qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

-Je suis médecin, je vous ai sauvé la vie – mentis-je à moitié en lui souriant. Ayant rangé rapidement mon outil dans mon sac.

-Médecin ? Vous… Vous n'avez pas l'air… D'un médecin… J'ai un goût étrange dans la bouche, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

-C'est l'antibiotique, je vous ai soigné, mademoiselle – insistai-je plus fermement en lissant son front pour l'apaiser – tout ira bien maintenant. Reposez-vous, vous êtes sauve ! »

Elle soupira, hocha la tête et s'assoupit lentement sur le ventre.

Je soupirai à mon tour, légèrement tremblante du choc et c'était passé très près aussi !

Je sortis de la pièce, traversai le reste du couloir et pris à droite. Mais pas pour prendre l'escalier de secours.

Je continuai de longer le mur et tournai à gauche, au fond je vis sur une porte une plaque marquée « Dr.Malcolm ». Je tournai la poignée dorée de la porte.

Fermée.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » Grommelai-je.

Un œil à gauche… Personne ! Pas de caméras non plus, parfait ! Je m'accroupis, sortis mon jouet et me mis à l'œuvre sans l'aide du Sang pour voir si je pouvais y arriver seule.

Je m'acharnai durant quelques minutes sur cette maudite serrure. L'outil glissait des dents, n'était pas bien placé, je n'arrivais pas à tourner correctement, mon poignet avait du mal. Ma main faisait à côté de ce que mon cerveau voulait ! Jusqu'à prendre une grande inspiration, fermer les yeux, me concentrer sur mes doigts uniquement et y arriver dans un 'clic' de victoire avec un peu de patience !

Je tournai la poignée de porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans rechigner cette fois. Me relevant je vis sur la table du bureau, avec l'écran d'ordinateur à gauche, des petits flacons blancs.

Je m'approchai après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi, je pris un des flacons et y lut le mot magique 'morphine'.

Me demandant si le docteur Malcolm se faisait des injections privées ou autre chose, je mis le flacon dans mon sac et m'en fus en saluant la femme de l'accueil au passage.

Je revins chez Mercurio. Il fut très content de sa morphine et m'en remercia. Puis je m'en allai à la chasse au plagiste vendeur d'Astrolite.

J'allai au bout de la rue pour passer par le parking couvert et suivre les panneaux jusqu'à une galerie pavée menant à la plage. Cependant j'entendis des policiers parler de l'autre côté du cadavre du Piers. Devant moi il y avait un grillage en lourde ferraille ouvragée et je ne pouvais que voir des voitures aux gyrophares clignotant. Au loin on voyait l'arche du Piers de Santa Monica, tout clinquant de ses néons sur le panneau. Et la plage. J'écoutai les policiers.

Le cadavre était toujours là, il n'avait pas bougé, ils se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu faire ça car le défunt avait la moitié du thorax ouvert à coup de dents. Ca n'était pas la première victime, il y en avait eu un avant.

Zarb. Vampire ou fou furieux ?

Je délaissai la conversation des policiers et pris les escaliers de la galerie. Une fois des escaliers descendus, je traversai la galerie peu à peu aux pavés couverts de sable fin.

A l'air libre, la plage, une minuscule partie de plage, une cuvette en vérité, de Santa Monica s'ouvrait à moi. A ma gauche, une structure en bois menant au Piers de Santa Monica. A ma droite, un groupe de morts-vivants à l'odeur, au loin, autour d'une radio et un tout petit feu de camp. Ils étaient quatre. Dont l'unique fille qui courait vers moi, je me méfiai et me mis en garde. Une main glissée sur ma hanche, sous mon pull.

La jeune femme était hispanique, elle avait un accent, des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Ses cheveux lisses mi-longs lui tombaient sur les épaules, entourant son visage long. Elle me dit en pointant à droite vers les falaises : « là-haut, montez ces escaliers.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Elle est devin ou de quoi elle parle ? – Heu, merci, » fis-je avant de filer dans la direction indiquée.

Contre les falaises il y avait un escalier en Z tout en ferraille. J'ouvris la grille et grimpai les escaliers.


End file.
